The Good, The Bad and the Princess Хороший, поганий, принцеса
by BorealStargazer
Summary: Принцеса Луна знаходиться у робочому візити в найвіддаленішій колонії поні. Непередбачуваний піщаний шторм примусив її змінити плани, і вона вирішує використати цей час для екскурсії по місцевій шахті. Але не все тут виявляється таким, як виглядає... NB: English version on FIMfiction - /story/378768/the-good-the-bad-and-the-princess; UA-Translation: Alex Malkavian


— Сюди, Ваша Високосте.

Відтоді як вони приземлилися, «Її Високість» переслідувала її повсюди. Луна подавила гримасу. Врешті решт, нагадала вона собі, вміння володіти собою — одна з чеснот успішного монарха.

— Скажіть, капітане, — поцікавилася вона якомога більш недбало, — чому ви називаєте мене «Ваша Високість»?

— Тому що Ви принцеса? — знизав плечима її супутник, вловивши вільний тон розмови. Однак відповідь вийшла швидкою. Навіть дуже швидкою. Немов її не щойно сформулювали, а підготували заздалегідь.

— Дійсно так, — визнала Луна, крадькома посміхнувшись. Що-що, а грати в ці ігри вона вміла. І досвіду у неї, мабуть, було побільше, ніж у капітана охорони гірничодобувного комплексу. — Але наш уділ Еквестрія. А Еквестрія далеко, чи не так?

Вона дочекалася, доки вартовий у темно-сірій з прожилками броні обернеться, і обдарувала його своїм монаршим поглядом.

— Я не _ваша_ принцеса, капітане Леше.

— Але... — вартового врятував ляcкіт ліфту. Він пірнув у розсувні двері. — ...Ви співправителька союзної держави.

— ...Яку ви, капітане, навіть у вічі не бачили, — продовжила алікорн, роздивляючись вестибюль крізь мутнувате скло шолому. — Війна змушує дивитися на речі простіше.

— Ваша сестра... — Леш затнувся, — принцеса Селестія... сказала, що вам до душі деякі старі традиції.

Луна закотила очі. Можна було б здогадатися. Жартик вже припахає душком. Ми з тобою ще обговоримо це, сестронько.

— А я кажу, що мені до душі звертання «принцеса Луна», — вона блиснула зубами. — Вам ясно, капітане?

— Так точно, Ваша Вис... принцесо, — він так незграбно осікся, що Луна ледве стримала смішок. Іноді для розрядки достатньо й чогось простого. — Вибачте, що шторм затримав Вас тут, принцесо.

— Скільки ще разів ви збираєтеся вибачатися, офіцере? — фиркнула Луна. — Одного разу цілком достатньо. До того ж, це чудовий шанс провести екскурсію

«Якщо б тільки не цей обладунок».

«Обладунок» звався «захисним шахтарським комбінезоном», і капітан охорони наполіг на тому, щоб принцеса вбралася у нього, перш ніж вони спустяться вниз. Сама Луна вважала, що магія цілком здатна захистити її від пилу та випадкових синців, але капітан проявив неочікувану непохитність, зауваживши, що Сереніті спустить з нього шкіру, якщо принцеса отримає хоч одну подряпину. І вона капітулювала.

Сереніті, капітан Нічної гвардії, що тінню стояв осторонь, незворушно зберігав мовчання протягом усієї суперечки. Але Луна хвостом відчувала його беззвучний сміх.

Ще вона готова була присягтися, що капітан наполіг на «захисті» лише заради того, щоб потім подарувати їй костюм, пошитий спеціально до її приїзду.

— Можна було б припустити, що за стільки років пегаси Метеослужби навчаться робити свою роботу, — пробурчав капітан півголосом. Щось у його тоні не сподобалося принцесі, але вона поки що не могла впевнено вказати, що саме.

— Капітане, середній пояс досі не тераформований, — принцеса підбирала слова. — Життя кипить у осередках. Я читала звіти і географічні статті. То чому ж ви, земнопоні, досі не перетворили все на квітучий сад?

— Ну, це просто, — пирхнув капітан. — Точніше, навпаки, зовсім не просто. Природа — складна штука, де все пов'язано, і не можна просто так прокопати ріки, не зачепивши нічого по дорозі.

Принцеса натягнуто посміхнулася.

— То чому ж, капітане, ви вважаєте, що Погодний Контроль простіше? Метеорологія — теж «складна штука, де все пов'язано».

Леш не знайшов, що відповісти.

Наступні кілька хвилин вони тюпали переходами, де тьмяно горіли лампи, але було неочікувано чисто для гірничої виробки. Луна вже збиралася спитати, чи ще довго, коли капітан охорони зупинився перед дверима, чиркнув карткою, яку стискав у зубах, по зчитувачу і обернувся до них. Тепле жовте світло прорізалося між розсунутих стулок.

— Принцесо, ласкаво просимо до Бурштинового залу.

Зациклення на минулому — моя слабкість. Але я ніколи раніше не зверталася до цього моменту. Занадто давно це було, занадто багато часу минуло з тих пір.

Занадто неприємні спогади воскресали у пам'яті.

Земля Сновидінь сама по собі є цікавою концепцією. Не претендуючи на вчену ступінь, спробую пояснити її особливості у термінах звичайних поні. Знаходячись у сні, звичайний поні майже ніколи не може розпізнати ману. Вміння відрізняти яву від сну — уділ обраних, і хоча мій вроджений талант і зробив свій внесок, опанування навички вимогло немало і сил, і знань.

Жеребець метався в агонії.

За мить я зрозуміла, що агонія була лише вигадкою, плодом гарячкового розуму. Поні бився у лихоманці, стікаючи потом. Приникнувши до нерівно мерехтячого вікна, я вловила жар і ледве відчутні крізь сон складки промоклих простирадл. Лікарняна палата? Чи може, домашня постіль? Не важливо.

Я рвонулася вперед, провалюючись грудьми у примарні сполохи. І опинилася посеред кошмару.

Затхлий сморід сірководню і прілої трави скрутив нутро. Насилу подавивши нудоту, я обернулася — і відсахнулася. Навіть знаючи, що це не більше ніж сон, важко зберігати спокій, стикнувшись ніс до носа з гідрою Вічнозеленого лісу. Тим більше з гідрою, щедро залитою кров'ю.

Кров належала жеребцеві, затиснутому у пащі середньої голови. Він бився з останніх сил, але ці сили, вочевидь, були вже наприкінці. Гідра не приділяла йому уваги — дві її голови перелаювалися між собою. Здається, вони вирішували, хто буде вечеряти першою.

— Випустіть його! — закричала я, перш ніж встигла замислитися про наслідки. Моя магія захистить мене... імовірно. Але навряд чи вчителі б схвалили такий підхід.

До Тартару вчителів і їхні підходи.

Гідра відволіклася від сварки і звернула увагу на мене. «Вільні» голови недвозначно облизнулися. В інший час це мене б налякало. Але тепер я вже володіла собою.

— ВИ ВІДПУСТИТЕ ЙОГО, — Глас Кантерлоту пригнув очерети, з плакучих верб посипалося листя і сміття. — НЕГАЙНО. АБО ЗАЗНАЄТЕ МОГО ГНІВУ.

Гідра примружилася, немов борючись із сильним поривом вітру. Потім її голова порскнула вперед, клацаючи зубами перед самим моїм обличчям.

Спалах бойового закляття перетворив гідру на іскряний пил. Я запізніло підхопила позбавленого опори поні і опустила його на сухе місце, дбайливо підтримуючи його своєю левітуючою магією. Що-що, а свої уроки я вчила.

— Тихше, — після Гласу навіть звичайні слова звучали неочікувано тихо. — Небезпека минула. Тобі нічого не загрожує.

— Я... помру? — ледве пробурмотів поранений поні.

— Звичайно ж ні, дурний. Це лише сон.

— Лише... сон?

Я зітхнула. Ну звісно. Звичайний поні. У нього немає ані моїх знань, ані моєї підготовки.

— Ти поранений лише настільки, наскільки хочеш бути. Бачиш? — Я трохи підняла його передню ногу, ще нещодавно прокушену до кістки. Тепер на ній не було ані сліду колишніх ран.

— Хто ти... незнайомко?

Простір між нами пішов брижами, хвилястою завісою відсікаючи мене від чужого кошмару, який припинив бути кошмаром. Останнє, що я відчула — рівне дихання знесиленого поні, що розмітався у промоклому ліжку. Багато разів раніше я питала себе, в чому моє призначення. Тепер я знала, що маю робити.

Я ще не знала, що поні мене не запам'ятає. Ані він, ані тисячі тих, що будуть після нього. Та навіть якщо б знала — що б це змінило?

— ...мабуть, принцеса бачила багато обробленого бурштину, — капітан Леш одну за одною вимикав лампи.

«А ви не змарнуєте можливості нагадати».

— Але бурштин буває різним. Жоден зразок не схожий на інший. Все зібране тут було добуто у різних штреках одного крила.

— Дякую вам, капітане, — Луна нарешті відірвала погляд від медово-жовтого кристалу, застиглого у вітрині, і одарила його ніяковою посмішкою. — Куди тепер?

— Гадаю, вам варто відпочити з дороги. Ми звільнили для Вас офіцерський відсік, тому частина Вашої почесної охорони може розташуватися разом з Вами.

— Ми цілком можемо лишитися у Нашому боті, — повідомила Луна, наслідуючи його інтонації. Двері Бурштинового залу за її спиною з ляскотом зійшлися. — У мене є особиста каюта.

— Ночувати у дорожній обстановці? — поморщився начальник охорони. — Але навіщо?

А й справді, навіщо. Якими б сухими не були місцеві тропіки, тут напевне є душ. І повноцінне, повномірне ліжко...

«Визнай щиро, принцесо... чи ж лише цією безглуздою парадною показухою викликані твої сумніви?»

— Ми з вдячністю приймаємо вашу пропозицію, капітане, — оголосила Луна. — Сереніті перекаже, щоб частину моїх речей перенесли туди, куди ви вкажете. Я розраховую, що офіцери не будуть стіснені.

Був би цей земнопоні ближче знайомим з нею, він би знав, що з цим прищуром варто проявляти обережність.

— Не варто хвилюватися. Я надам Вам власну кімнату, принцесо, — відмахнувся Леш, не обертаючись. Вони йшли крізь вже знайомий їй ангар, і обабіч височіли комбайни, прохідницькі щити та екзоскелети. — Після того, як перевдягнетеся, можемо влаштувати вечерю.

— Не відмовлюся, — Луна всміхнулася, помітивши обіч ще одну піктограму. — Я можу перевдягнутися тут?

— Прямо тут? — спіткнувся її проводир.

— Звісно ні, — гмикнула алікорн. — Якщо не помиляюся, за тими дверима розташована гардеробна?

— Робоча роздягальня, — уточнив Леш. — Чи варто нагадати Вам, що частина шахтарів нашого комплексу є ув'язненими поні?

— Частина перших колоністів була ув'язненими поні, — насмішкувато парирувала принцеса. — До того ж, усі ув'язнені, з ваших слів, зараз знаходяться на відпочинку у своєму блоці.

— Так і є, — поспішив підтвердити капітан.

— Отже, ви остерігаєтеся, що я побачу щось, чого бачити не повинна? — мило посміхнулася Луна.

— Зовсім ні! — капітан поскріб копитом підлогу. — Але Вашому статусові...

— Капітане, я давно вийшла з того віку, коли не могла приймати самостійні рішення. Якщо вам так буде простіше, вважайте це королівською примхою.

Начальник охорони похитав головою, але заперечити йому, здається, не було чого. Вони звернули вбік з галереї.

— Прикро, що я не побачила один з них у дії, — задумливо протягнула принцеса, роздивляючись двохпідпорний крокуючий мех, повз який вони проходили. Машина на тлі масивних прохідницьких комбайнів здавалася крихітною, але все одно була ледве не вдвічі вище за неї. — Як ви його називали?

— «Соколичка», — відгукнувся охоронець. — Мобільний ремонтник. Витривале звірятко. Водій однієї з таких тримав кріплення спиною під час обвалу, одночасно заварюючи арматуру, доки робітники не вибралися з вибою. Роботи на сьогодні вже завершені, але якщо бажаєте, можемо повернутися сюди завтра до початку зміни. Пара чергових БРМ завжди відправляється вниз разом з бригадою.

— Так, дійсно. Кумедна назва, — принцеса завмерла перед дверима, обмірковуючи його слова. — Дивно...

— Дивно?

— Той обвал, про який ви згадали... чи давно він стався?

— Дуже давно, — всміхнувся Леш. — Ще під час війни. У нас вже вічність не було подібних подій, — він гордо випрямився, випнувши груди колесом. — Це одна з найбільш безпечних шахт у Прикордонні.

— Дивно, — повторила принцеса, дивлячись повз нього, — тому що один з ремонтників, схоже, стояв саме тут.

Капітан обернувся, і по його обличчю пробігла тінь. Він окинув поглядом док. Ящик з інструментами, що сховався за контейнером. Товсті змії дротів зарядки, що звисали зі стелі. Діагностичну консоль.

— Леш викликає черговий пост ангару.

Вона не повинна була чути відповідей чергового, звичайно. Капітан не зволів увімкнути гучний зв'язок. Та й навіщо б він став це робити? Регламент і внутрішні справи...

«А колись ти ж була допитливою».

— ...ут, кепе, — судячи з голосу, поні щойно відірвали від чогось більш цікавого, ніж слідкування за камерами внутрішнього спостереження.

Добре мати закляття, не зареєстровані у публічних каталогах. Як говорилося в одній книзі, монарх не підслухує. Він довідується про стан справ.

— Лейзі, ти? Третя БРМ. Де вона?

— Ремонтна? — голос чергового звучав спантеличено. — Тобто як це «де»? В ангарі, де ж їй ще бути. Я на неї дивлюся.

— Лейзі, — капітан ляпнув себе копитом по щитку, забувши, що він у шоломі. — Ти дивишся на дані камери. Я стою поряд з третім доком, і він порожній. Не кажи мені, що я почав з'їжджати з глузду.

Вони розмовляли ще про щось, але Луна, остерігаючись, що її помітять, мотнула головою, і сяйво навколо її рога згасло. Коли капітан відключився і знову обернувся до неї, вона роздивлялася панель сервісної діагностики, зовсім втративши інтерес до гардеробної.

— Прошу мене пробачити, — відповів він на її німе питання. — Можливо, у нас виникла невеличка проблема.

Звідкись здалека по коридорам комплексу до них долинув, наближаючись, вий сирен.

— Схему! — огризнувся Леш, відмахуючись від запропонованої кави. — І вирубіть вже хто-небудь ці кляті стогнавки!

Луна з цікавістю роздивлялася приладові панелі. Вони знаходилися у святая святих шахти — адміністративному блоці. Повсюди навколо височіли обчислювальні стелажі, мерехтіли екрани датчиків та дисплеїв, і повітря пронизував ледве чутний, але всюдисущий гул систем охолодження і вентиляторів у повітропроводах.

— Принцесо, вам краще відпочити, — капітан звернув свою увагу на неї. — Ми розберемося з цим прикрим інцидентом.

— Жартуєте! — фиркнула Луна. — Цей день тільки-но почав ставати цікавим...

— Прокляття! Добре, лишайтеся, але тримайтеся осторонь. Це моя робота. Я просив схему, трясця її бери!

— Мейнфрейм щойно завершив перезавантаження блоків ядра, — вибачливим тоном відгукнувся один з техніків, нервово постукуючи копитом по краю консолі. — Зараз все буде.

— Готовий аналіз, — відгукнулася інша, синя кобилка зі світлою гривою у костюмі інженера. — Подивимося... Аналіз на віруси — результатів немає. Шифровані дані не виглядають пошкодженими. Ядро ціле. Всі системи в нормі.

Стіл спалахнув картинкою, яка стрімко піднялася, набуваючи об'єму. У більшості відгалужень вони не побували, але з невеличких наземних споруд Луна впізнала місце. Читати написи не було потреби. Перед ними була просторова схема шахти «Юрга-2».

— Може, і вся техніка теж в ангарі? — уїдливо поцікавився начальник охорони. — Перевір мітки ув'язнених.

— Вже, — відгукнулася синя поні. — Збігаються з вашим підрахунком по головах. Усі знаходяться в блоці ізолятора.

Її копита споро рухали маніпуляторами, на дисплеї спалахували і зникали написи і меню. Схема блимнула і вкрилася рубіновими ятками. Всі вони виявилися осторонь від головного стовбура — там, де, як здогадувалася принцеса, знаходилися тюремні камери і службові приміщення.

— Що стосовно шахтарів-контрактників? — швидко спитав капітан.

— Все те ж, — нове блимання, і по схемі замість рубінових з'явилися розкидані жовті цятки. Вони не були зосереджені в одному місці. Натомість вони були розсипані там і сям за межами ізолятора.

«У найманих гірняків більша свобода пересування», — зрозуміла алікорн, згадуючи опис комплексу, який слухала впіввуха. Пара кав'ярень, їдальня, ігровий зал... що там ще?

— Варта? — перервав її роздуми голос начальника охорони. Судячи з голосу, питання коштувало капітану певних зусиль. Не в останню чергу, здогадалася вона, завдяки тому, що у координаційному центрі були поні, що не належали до персоналу. Тобто Сереніті і вона сама. Вона помітила, як він з полегшенням видихнув, коли синя поні похитала головою (на схемі в цю мить спалахнули зелені цятки).

— Але хто тоді?..

— Сер, є ще ми.

— Ви? — нахмурився Леш.

— Сервісний штат, — пояснила поні. — Механіки, інженери, оператори, кухарі...

— Виконуй. І чому досі немає доповіді, де БРМ?

— Тому що ніхто точно не знає, де ця БРМ, — відгукнулася поні, трухнувши гривою. — Одне можу сказати напевне. Або на ній вимкнена система зв'язку... або вона ззовні.

— Ззовні? — начальник охорони пирхнув. — Під час піщаної бурі? Нісенітниця!

— Цікаво, — примружилася поні-інженер. — Тому що саме на сьогодні виписаний дозвіл на вихід однієї БРМ для ремонту зовнішнього кабельного каналу. Допуск підписаний сьогодні вранці.

— Ким підписаний? — капітан подався вперед.

— Вами.

— Маячня. — Леш трухнув головою і поквапився до неї. — Покажи.

Потягнулися довгі хвилини. Начальник охорони, здається, перечитував електронний документ, на який, на думку системи, цього ранку він особисто поставив свою візу. Нарешті на екрані кобилки-інженера заблимав напис, і голос ШІ повідомив, що сканування завершено.

— Хто? — коротко рявкнув він.

— Не знайдений один поні, — потріскуючи, повідомив ШІ. — Категорія, робочий персонал. Ім'я, Целех, не знайдено. Дані профілю...

— В безодню профіль, — обірвав капітан. — Чому не знайдено?

— Не знайдено одного поні. Трекер робітника вимкнений або знаходиться поза зоною дії сканера.

— Целех, — пробурмотів капітан. — Прокляття. Я мав би одразу здогадатися.

Він обернувся до синьошкірої поні.

— Розочко, ми на обході. Виясніть, як був зламаний захист, — подальші його слова були скеровані вже до всіх. — Допитайте всіх механіків бригади. Прочешіть блоки і знайдіть Целех! З будь-якими новинами по інтеркому одразу доповідайте мені.

Щойно начальник охорони відвернувся, технік бридливо наморщила носик. Але він на неї вже не дивився. Його погляд був обернений до Луни. Леш вагався, але потім похмуро наважився.

— Принцесо? Ви пропонували мені допомогу.

За кілька хвилин по тому вони стояли у коридорі біля зачинених дверей, що відрізнялися від сусідів лише викарбованою на табличці літерою «Ц».

«Ім'я, Целех, не знайдено», — подумки повторила Луна.

— Капітане, не кажіть мені, що у вашій шахті немає єдинорогів, — вона покосилася на начальника охорони, спостерігаючи за його реакцією. — Чому я?

Капітан Леш тримався прямо, але не дивився на неї. Натомість він свердлив поглядом двері.

— Є велика різниця між звичайним єдинорогом-механіком і принцесою. З Вашим досвідом та Вашою магією ми зможемо помітити те, що уникне уваги інших.

Він провів карткою по зчитувачу, і двері, скреготнувши, увійшли у стіну.

— Будь ласка, лишіться тут, принцесо. Ми не знаємо, чому Целех не знайшли. Але якщо всередині є якісь сюрпризи, буде краще, якщо з ними розберемося ми.

Він зробив короткий жест копитом, і двоє охоронців у повному спорядженні і при зброї прослизнули всередину. Не ризикуючи вмикати освітлення, вони водили по стінах променями своїх налобних ліхтарів, вивчаючи показники на сканерах. Один з них зазирнув у вузькі двері на іншому боці, за якими, здається, була комірчина. Луна не без інтересу спостерігала за їхніми діями, хоча щось підказувало їй, що вони нічого не знайдуть.

— Все чисто, босе, — відгукнувся один з них. — Можете заходити.

— Світло, — коротко проговорив Леш, і в стелі спалахнули лампи. Вичекавши кілька митей, він переступив поріг. — Будьте обережні. Ми не знаємо, що можемо знайти.

— Це була його кімната? — поцікавилася Луна про всяк випадок, оглядаючи крихітну комірку. Їхня четвірка ледве вміщалася у тісній кімнаті навіть попри те, що відкидна лежанка була складена і пристебнута до стіни.

— Її, — виправив капітан. — Целех — кобилка, з цивільних працівників обслуговуючої ремонтної бригади.

— Обслуговуючої техніку?

— І її в тому числі. Виробки «Юрги» були закладені одними з перших...

— Я пам'ятаю вашу лекцію, — Луна кивнула. — «Одні з перших» — інший спосіб сказати «старі». А отже, у механіків завжди повно роботи.

— Принцеса прониклива, — вклонився Леш.

— Чи означає це, що ремонтники ночують в ангарі?

— Звичайно ні, — поквапився запевнити капітан. — Ми дотримуємося денного розпорядку.

— В такому випадку хазяйка тут давно не прибирала, — принцеса повела армованим чоботом комбінезона по підлозі, лишаючи слід у пилу.

— Цивільні не підлягають армійському нагляду, — похмуро і, здається, збентежено повідомив Леш. — Звичайно, ми втручаємося в екстрених випадках. Але службовий персонал сам вирішує, як обставити і підтримувати своє житло.

Луна знову оглянула кімнатку. Голі стіни. Гола підлога. Нічим не прикрашені світильники. Одинока тумба з дверцятами без замка. І майже всюди — пил. Невже це чиєсь житло? Придивившись, вона помітила, що посередині кімнати і біля дверей пилу було менше. Трохи чистіше був і куток тумбочки біля лежанки. Так, тут жили. Але вельми дивним чином.

Вона прикрила очі і зосередилася. Вона вже бачила це місце. Тепер треба було його відчути. Речі зберігали відбиток хазяйки, але він був слабким. Слабким і... дивним. Темрява і клуби диму. І щось ще. Щось дуже знайоме...

Луна ледве помітно здригнулася і судомно вдихнула, розчахуючи очі.

— Що ви можете розповісти мені про Целех? — спитала вона, не обертаючись.

— Небагато, — неохоче відгукнувся Леш. — Нетовариська, собі на умі. У неї по суті не було друзів. Чудово розбирається у техніці. Мабуть, це очевидно... Інакше вона б нізащо не з могла таке провернути. А до чого питання?

— Розуму не прикладу, чому їй раптом знадобилося зникнути, — щиро зауважила принцеса.

Капітан фиркнув.

— У мене в голові з десяток причин на будь-який смак. Я розраховував, що обшук підкаже нам справжню. Вона могла готувати втечу одному з в'язнів. Шпигувати для мародерів. Або навіть...

Його перервав зумер інтеркому. Принцеса поворушила губами, і сяйво навколо її рога ледве помітно змінилося.

— Так?! — невдоволено відгукнувся начальник, притискаючи переговорний пристрій, закріплений над копитом, до вуха.

— Доповів пост біля шлюзу, капітане, — голос належав синьошкірій поні з центра адміністрування.

— Я вже думав, ви знайшли її, — роздратовано відгукнувся капітан.

— Підозрюю, що не знайдемо, сер. Пост підтверджує, що одна БРМ дійсно покинула комплекс. Час приблизно збігається...

— Неможливо... — пробурмотів Леш. — Хто був всередині машини?

— Чергові не впевнені, сер. Не було візуального контакту.

— Розо, ти мене за ідіота тримаєш? Вони що, посліпли?

— В певному сенсі, сер, — в голосі поні ледве відчувався прихований сарказм. Луна подавила посмішку. — У «Соколичці» була увімкнена поляризація кабіни. Вони змогли розібрати лише що всередині була одна поні. Вона представилася Целех. Кажуть, голос був схожий.

— Чергових до мене, — проричав Леш, — я особисто проведу допит.

Коли він звернувся до Луни, в його голосі струменіло шкодування.

— Принцесо, я мушу йти. Запевняю Вас, ми скоро розберемося з цією прикрою неприємністю. Осінній Лист проводить Вас у покій.

— Дякую, капітане, — Луна обернулася і обдарувала його своєю найбільш чарівною посмішкою. — Ви дуже люб'язні.

Їй дуже хотілося скористатися його гостинністю. Піти подалі від цього місця. Подалі від тіней, що змушували кров стигнути у жилах. Натомість вона знову роздивилася кімнатку і, прочинивши носом дверцята, зазирнула у тумбочку.

— Ваша Високосте? — перепитав жеребець з каштановою шкірою, вдягнений у форму охорони. Здається, юному охоронцю було не по собі в її присутності. І сусідство з Сереніті не додавало йому впевненості. — Принцесо? Хіба ми не повинні йти?

— Впевнена, що капітан не стане заперечувати, якщо я ще раз все перевірю. Навряд чи ваші колеги щось упустили, але...

Тумбочка не піднесла ніяких сюрпризів. Ані книг, ані фотографій, ані навіть кавового кухля.

— А що ви можете мені розповісти про Целех, Осінній Листе?

— Боюся, не більше за капітана, Ваша Високосте. Вона керувала зміною ремонтників, що обслуговують техніку і обладнання шахти.

— Вона була бригадиром? — Луна зачинила тумбочку і здивовано поглянула на нього.

Вартовий незграбно колупнув підлогу копитом під її поглядом.

— Мабуть, це здасться дивним. Капітан не хотів її призначувати, але вона чудово поралася. У неї не було друзів, він має рацію, але інші техніки поважали її. Було б дивним, якщо б начальницею зміни стала інша.

Алікорн мимохідь зазирнула до тісної стінної шафи. В ній виявився лише робочій комбінезон, що тхнув дезинфікуючими хімікатами, і якесь заношене до невпізнанності ганчір'я на підлозі. Лишалася тільки комірчина за дверима.

«Здається, бригадир і начальник охорони були не в кращих стосунках», — подумала принцеса. Але ставити це питання вголос навряд чи було мудро.

— Вам вона подобалася?

— Мені? — розгубився і збентежився Осінній Лист. — Ми майже не спілкувалися. Охорона і ремонтники навіть мешкають у різних крилах. Вона одного разу полагодила мій інтерком. Поряд з нею ляк огортає, цього не віднімеш, але ж мені вона нічого поганого не зробила, так?

Те, що вона спочатку сприйняла за комірчину, виявилося туалетом. І по сумісництву душовою кабіною, хоча митися в ній можна було хіба що стоячи на задніх копитах. Тут було трохи більше слідів поні, що тут мешкала. Обпливлий шматок мила, вкрита потьоками пасти зубна щітка. І дзеркало, по якому розкинулося різке павутиння тріщин. Розбите дзеркало, що лише дивом утрималося у рамі.

— А були причини?

Я стою біля мармурової балюстради над морем вогнів і дивлюся, як гасне моє світло. Зоря ще не зайнялася, і немає причин її квапити. Але сьогодні я не хочу тягнути. Мене нудить і від вогнів, і від повітря, що потріскує нетерпінням. От-от станеться диво.

Чи можна вважати дивом те, що відбувається за розкладом, хвилина у хвилину?

Преді мною стоять сотні й тисячі світлих облич. В очах юної кобилки відблиски від свічки, яку вона тримає. Вона збуджено покусує губу. У присмерку всі гриви темні, але я знаю, що її волосся — насичено-морквяного кольору. А ще їй щоночі сниться одне й те саме: хльосткі удари ременя батька. І мати, що замкнулася на кухні, не відповідає на її розпачливий заклик. Сниться? Снилося. Я відняла у неї цю біль. Хай її ніч буде безтурботною.

Найрізноманітніші поні. Мучителі і жертви. Стривожені батьки і налякані жереб'ята. Душі компаній і незалежні одинаки. Вони вважають, що ніколи не зустрічалися зі мною. Але декого я знаю краще, ніж вони самі.

Іноді я відчуваю, що знаю більше, ніж колись мріяла. Таємні бажання. Страхи. Спокуси. Каяття. Подавлену ненависть. Заздрість. Застарілу вину. Іноді я зама хочу забутися, провалитися у сон без сновидінь. Забути все побачене. Хтось шепоче, що цього забагато для одного розуму. Що треба зупинитися, доки не пізно. І тоді я брикаю цього когось, і він ненадовго замовкає, дозволяючи мені лишитися в тиші. Я не прощу себе, якщо покину їх. Так, я не просила про це. Ніхто б про це не попросив. Але я не побажаю такого нікому іншому.

Я лише хочу побути на самоті.

Секунди здаються годинами. Але навіть годинам настає кінець, і на сході, за вежами, небо заливає, розповзаючись, заграва. Я надягаю на обличчя натреновану посмішку і ховаюся за завісою, вже не дивлячись, як царствений алікорн злітає над замовклим містом. Щоб на мить повиснути там, у височіні, над найгострішим шпилем, над блискучими черепичними дахами, пульсуючи теплим сяйвом. Потім сяйво тьмяніє, щоб не затьмарювати світло, що починає розтікатися навколо. Вогненний диск злітає з-за домів, щоб установитися на своєму місці, і його зустрічає схвильоване і захоплене тупання тисяч копит.

Мабуть, треба поїсти, але мене трохи нудить. Ниє голова, немов це я щойно змусила світило зринути у небеса. Я дивлюся у свої погаслі очі, і мені не подобається те, що я бачу. Не подобається моє змарніле обличчя, моя сплутана ламка грива, не подобаються мішки під очима.

Теж мені, бідолашна принцеса знайшлася.

Я не дивлячись з розмаху вминаю кухоль у виту раму дзеркала, з відчуженою насолодою спостерігаючи, як осипаються скалки.

Тобі просто треба виспатися. Добряче виспатися.

Погляд падає на зім'яту постіль, і мене пробиває дрібний нервовий дрож.

— З тобою все гаразд? — стукіт у двері. Не зараз. Будь ласка, не зараз. Я хочу побути сама. — Я чула шум.

— Все гаразд, Тіє, — я повторюю чужі слова, не замислюючись над їхнім сенсом. Відчуваю, як на обличчя знову виповзає посмішка. — Впустила свій кухоль. Нічого страшного. Я втомилася. Просто втомилася, от і все.

— Ти не відчиниш двері?

— Я хочу відпочити, — забавне бажання, враховуючи святковий шум, що долинає з вікна. Я квапно запинаю димчасті завіси і опускаю важкі зимові штори. Кімната занурюється у напівтемряву, лише зі шпаринок між складками тканини пробиваються пекучі смуги світла. — Розбудиш, коли почнеться моя зміна.

Двері мовчать. Потім питають:

— Хочеш, я спою твою улюблену?

— Я вже не дитина, Тіє, — я посміхаюся, хоча поні за дверима не може мене бачити. — Все гаразд. Не хвилюйся за мене.

— Спокійних снів, сестро, — бажають двері. Стукіт копит віддаляється.

Не припиняючи посміхатися, я на чужих ногах підходжу до ліжка. Не роздягаючись, падаю в перину, обіймаю ковдру, згортаючись калачиком, і корчуся від болю.

— Коли ви збиралися сказати мені, що Целех умбрум?

— Принцесо?

— Хіба я не ясно висловилася, капітане? — Луна виразно подивилася на начальника охорони.

Начальник мовчав. На його обличчі виразно відображалися тяжкі роздуми. Обличчя ж Луни не виражало нічого. Корисна для монарха риса.

— Я... не хотів розчаровувати Вашу Величність.

Луна продовжувала вичікувально дивитися на капітана.

— ... я знаю, що їм тут не місце. Тірек, я був проти цього призначення! У мене теж є зв'язки нагорі, і, прокляття, моє слово немало означає в столиці. Але цього разу все було марно. Хтось потягнув за ниточки, і я нічого не міг зробити. Нічого! А я ж знав, що нічого хорошого від умбрум не варто було чекати!

Луна вивчала його. Блиск думки в очах. Нетривала сутулість зникла. Він швидко оговтався.

— Які ваші подальші плани, капітане? — поцікавилася вона.

— Ми маємо оцінити збитки, — відповів Леш, роздумуючи. — Впевнитися, що робота комплексу не була саботована. Звичайно, винуватці будуть піддані певним... санкціям. А я повинен зайнятися рапортом. Буря перервала радіозв'язок, але дротові сполучення в порядку. Мають бути. Одного інциденту на сьогодні нам цілком достатньо.

— Я не про це, капітане. Чи плануєте ви відправити когось... услід за Целех? — Луна ретельно підбирала слова. Її емоції зараз важко було прочитати. Але начальник, здається, й не намагався цього робити.

— У шторм? — пирхнув він. — Звичайно ж ні! Інструкції суворо це забороняють. Ви не дуже знайомі з нашими милими бурями, га, Принцесо?

— Просвітіть мене, — ввічливо посміхнулася алікорн.

— За минулі роки Погодний Контроль так і не зміг дізнатися, як виникає піщаний шторм. Хотів би я знати, чим вони займалися весь цей час... — Леш скривився і махнув копитом. — А, до Тірека. Але ми всі на власній шкірі знаємо, що шторм смертельно небезпечний. Видимість падає практично до нуля. У повітрі постійно висить електрика. Може, у вас в Еквестрії грози стаються під час дощу, але тут блискавки частіше можна побачити саме в таку погоду. Вистачить одного потужного розряду, щоб перетворити поні на головешку... або на інваліда до кінця днів. Повітрям неможливо дихати без фільтру, а воно тут і без того огидне. Але найбільш мерзотне — це пісок. Тутешній пісок може оббілувати вас... — він закашлявся, — я хотів сказати, необережного поні, Принцесо. Оббілувати живцем. Видовище не з приємних, повірте.

Він дозволив собі ввічливу посмішку. Здається, самовладання повернулося до нього.

— В такий шторм жоден поні у здоровому глузді не захоче опинитися ззовні. Можливо, ви вирішили, що я влаштував цю невеличку демонстрацію тутешніх видовищ лише заради Вашої уваги... Якщо так, тоді Ви помилилися. Будь-який офіцер, знайомий з правилами, порадив би вам посадити корабель і перечекати бурю в укритті. А щодо «Юрги», може, у нас і немає цих химерних силових щитів, як у містах, але будівлі шахти витримають будь-який шторм. На наше щастя, ми надійно екрановані від блискавок, а система вентиляції може довгий час працювати у закритому режимі. Тут, за товщею каменю і сталевих стін, Ви у повній безпеці.

— Якщо все так, як ви кажете, — задумливо мовила принцеса, — чому Целех вирішила зникнути саме зараз? Звичайно, у неї є БРМ...

— Хто розбере, що на думці у цих умбрум? Породження тіні — огидні відріддя. Треба витягнути з водіїв, як вийшло, що вона заволоділа ключем запалювання однієї з них. Коли буря уляжеться, я відправлю назовні пошукові загони, і якщо пощастить, ми знайдемо залишки машини. Знову купа паперової тяганини, — ледве не простогнав він. — Втрата навіть однієї БРМ — серйозна подія.

— Втрата? Хіба не ви розповідали, наскільки вона витривала?

— БРМ надійна техніка, і наші «Соколички» покращені для роботи на пилових відвалах. Але навіть така ремонтна машина у піщаний шторм довго не протягне. Без неї мерзотниця не зробила б і двох кроків зі шлюзу, але і з нею вона не повернеться назад.

— Чому ж? Ви не впустите? — гмикнула алікорн. — Це теж передбачено правилами?

— А навіщо їй тікати, щоб потім повернутися назад? — відповів питанням капітан. — Хоча навіть якщо вона захоче повернутися, сама машина не дозволить, — він помітив нерозуміння у погляді принцеси і пояснив. — Шторм створює завади, які рвуть зв'язок і порушують роботу приладів. Зараз їй не допоможе і звичайний компас. Вона глуха, загублена і не бачить далі свого носа. Не знаю, чим вона думала, але ця умбрум зробила останню помилку в своєму житті, — він криво посміхнувся. — І хвала Селестії, як на мене.

— Ви хочете сказати...

— Згідно зведень, шторм триватиме ще кілька годин, — підтвердив Леш її здогадки. — Що б не робила Целех, вона вже мертва.

Можливо, варто було піти трохи відпочити. Врешті решт, її турне не передбачало розбирань з утікачами.

Луна любила загадки. Особливо ті, які знаходили всередині неї відгук. І зараз щось всередині ледве чутно дзенькало, тремтячи, мов натягнута струна.

Коли вона повернулася в ангар, робота йшла вже повним ходом. Третій док був оточений, і троє техніків-єдинорогів у темно-синіх комбінезонах возилися з апаратурою та терміналами, про призначення яких їй лишалося тільки здогадуватися.

— Ваша Високосте, — один з небагатьох охоронців зробив крок назустріч і схилив голову.

— Дозвольте спитати, що ви зараз робите? — невинно поцікавилася алікорн.

— Капітан розпорядився оглянути станцію зарядки і решту залізяччя. Можливо, знайдемо щось, що підкаже, куди поділася ця... — охоронець, що до цього з готовністю пояснював, затнувся, — поні? Вони взагалі поні?

— Хотіла б я знати, — слабко посміхнулася Луна. — На жаль, моя мудрість не безмежна.

— Кажуть, ви стикалися з ними раніше?

— Кажуть, — розсіяно підтвердила принцеса, помітивши, що один з механіків, перекинувшись парою слів з іншою, поступився їй місцем за терміналом. Та обернулася, і Луна удала, що цілком поглинута розмовою. — З вашого дозволу, офіцере, я утримаюся від подробиць. Не ті спогади, які мені хотілося б зараз відроджувати.

— Де умбрум — там темрява, — з розуміючим поглядом погодився вартовий. Фраза звучала завчено.

— О ні, — задумливо заперечила принцеса. — Вони дещо інше. Темрява моя стихія.

— Не заперечуєте, якщо я поспостерігаю за їхньою роботою? — зміна теми зараз була вельми доречною. — Нечасто трапляється така можливість.

Офіцер замішався. На його обличчі ясно відображалася боротьба емоцій.

— Принцесо... я б не хотів...

— Запевняю вас, — Луна підбадьорливо посміхнулася йому, — у мене і в думках немає перешкоджати їм. Але монархам теж буває нудно.

— Гаразд, — здався він, уступаючи шлях. — Але лише якщо не будете заважати. Ми повинні виконувати свою роботу.

Вона підійшла не одразу. Спершу роздивилася кабель зарядки, потім залізну лапу-маніпулятор, з керуванням якої возився ремонтник.

— Прошу мене пробачити, — звернулася вона до єдиноріжки у комбінезоні, що сиділа за терміналом. — Але що це?

Коли хотіла, вона могла бути майже безшумною.

Єдиноріжка здригнулася і обернулася. Її копита смикнулися, і череда відкритих інтерфейсних панелей на терміналі зникла, явивши чистий екран.

— Н-нічого. Тобто... — вона затнулася, кумекаючи. — Я перевіряла, чи не було модифікацій у програмних модулях БРМ перед відстиковкою, Ваша Високосте.

— Як тебе звати? — Луна нахмурилася.

— Тайр Айрон, Ваша Високосте, — єдиноріжка схилила голову.

— Тайр, уяви, що я... поверхнево знайома з технікою, — Луна зніяковіло посміхнулася. — Можеш пояснити?

Поні почухала заляпаним копитом перенісся і відкинула з писка купу лілового волосся. Купа не забарилася повернутися на попереднє місце.

— Будь-яка техніка, окрім механізмів, споряджена програмами-помічниками.

— Як годинник на комп'ютері, — підбадьорливо кивнула принцеса.

— Точно! От я і перевіряла, чи не були змінені програми ремонтної машини перед тим, як вона зникла, — підбираючи слова, повідомила єдиноріжка. Обернувшись до екрану, вона пожувала губу і розгорнула інтерфейсну панель, яка незадовго до того зникла. — Коли змінюється прошивка машини, все це зберігається до системного журналу. Якщо щось зазбоїть, ми будемо знати, де шукати причину.

— Щось знайшлося?

— Ні, — єдиноріжка похитала головою. — Нічого. Судячи з журналу, всі системи лишилися такими самими з минулої перевірки.

— Принцесо, — офіцер вже квапився до неї. В його голосі відчувалася досада. — Ви ж обіцяли...

— ... не заважати, — закінчила за нього Луна. — І я дотримую слова. Тайр не вдалося нічого знайти. Я права?

Важче за все було чекати, сумлінно удаючи зацікавленість процесом. Луна не передбачала, що доведеться згадати деякі учнівські навички. Колись вона намагалася пояснити, що сон — її прямий обов'язок. Але на професорів розмірковування про підсвідоме засвоєння нових знань враження не справили, тому іноді їй доводилося застосовувати більш... тривіальні методи. Один з них зараз виявився дуже доречним.

Коли механіки почали збиратися, один за одним гасячи екрани, Луна стріпонулася, розгортаючи крила.

— Тайр, — життєрадісно гукнула вона єдиноріжку, що ледве не вислизнула. — Ти не могла б пояснити ще дещо?

— Так... звичайно... Ваша Високосте, — та завмерла мов укопана.

— Ні-ні, — принцеса мотнула головою. — Не хочу позбавляти тебе відпочинку. Ми можемо поговорити по дорозі.

Офіцер, з яким вона розмовляла, вже пішов з доповіддю. Варта теж неквапно розбрідалася хто куди. Якщо Луна встигла вловити ази тутешнього розпорядку, зараз починалася вечірня перезмінка.

— Я подумала, — зізналася вона, — навіщо змінювати програми для машин? Невже на заводі пишуть негожі?

— Зовсім ні, — хіхікнувши, поспішила запевнити єдиноріжка. — Але їхні програми стандартні. БРМ — універсальна машина, їх використовують повсюди від будівництва домів до ремонту кабельних систем. Тут у нас свої особливості, і для них буває потрібно доробляти начинку. Іноді водії самі просять...

— ... відкрити доступ до Мережі, — розсіяно підтримала принцеса. — Поставити плеєр з улюбленою музикою...

— Ваша Високосте, — єдиноріжка виглядала ображено. — Це порушення інструкцій! Мені за таке можуть зняти половину зарплатні!

— Я нікому не скажу, — незворушно повідомила Луна. Сереніті, що беззвучно ішов за ними, нічим не показував, що чув їхню розмову.

На кілька секунд повисло незручне мовчання.

— Плеєри... іноді, — визнала Тайр. — Але ніякої Мережі. Ми знаємо, що безпечно, а що ні. Але ми також доробляємо програми! — поспіхом додала вона. — Калібруємо керування. Додаємо і налаштовуємо фільтри і датчики. Іноді навіть встановлюємо наші власні розробки! Як ви, мабуть, помітили, у нас не найновіше обладнання... І не все воно створювалося для роботи у шахтах.

— І як, знайшла що-небудь?

— Ні, — похапцем мотнула головою поні. — Нічого.

Луна зупинилася і якийсь час пильно дивилася на неї. Поні-механіку явно було ніяково під її поглядом, але вона не ворухнулася.

— Добре, Тайр. Я тобі вірю, — принцеса повільно кивнула. — А що ти очікувала знайти?

Єдиноріжка мовчала. Нервово відкинула з обличчя купу волосся і знову потерла перенісся, лишивши на писочку слід машинного мастила.

— Ти мені довірилася, Тайр, — наважилася Луна. — І тепер я довірюся тобі. Капітан Леш не просив мене пускатися у розпити. Гадаю, навпаки, він хотів би уникнути цих розпитів. Хотів би бачити мене на урочистому бенкеті в оточенні своїх офіцерів, — вона коротко посміхнулася. — Але у вічного життя є свої недоліки. На другій сотні бенкетів новизна втрачається, лишається рутина і остогидлий обряд. Можливо, Селі... Ні, навіть їй.

Вона підсунулася ближче.

— А що ти про Целех думаєш?

Поні вагалася.

— Дивна, — видала вона нарешті. — Можливо, божевільна. А може, умбрум всі такі.

Принцеса терпляче мовчала.

— У неї не було друзів. Навіть серед нас, хоча ми працювали разом. Вона завжди була похмурою, — Тайр відкинула пасмо з писка.

— Ти кажеш так, немов вона вже загинула, — повільно мовила принцеса. Єдиноріжка кивнула у відповідь.

— Всякий знає, що під час шторму треба знайти укриття. Піти в один з таких штормів з власної волі... Охоронці кажуть, вона могла шпигувати для мародерів або готувати втечу, або навіть допомагати умбрум. Не знаю. Я отримала від неї повідомлення півгодини тому...

— Півгодини тому? Але ж тоді вже...

— Так, вона вже була... там, — кивнула Тайр. — Мабуть, відправка на її терміналі була налаштована за таймером. Останні кілька тижнів вона працювала над програмою орієнтування ремонтника у шахті.

— Не розумію, — Луна задумливо потерла копитом підборіддя. — Я бачила, як в центрі керування відслідковували маркери робітників. Як з такою технікою можливо загубитися у шахті?

— Загубитися — неточне слово... — єдиноріжка похопилася. — Не в цьому справа. Бурштин вносить постійні завади в роботу трекерів. Кажуть, останні моделі екрановані від них, але як ви помітили, принцесо, у нас не найновіше обладнання. Трекери добре працюють на житлових рівнях, але чим глибше, тим більше виходять з ладу. Добре, якщо на нижніх рівнях ціла хоча б чверть.

— Капітан?..

— Знає, звичайно, — гмикнула Тайр. — Він не раз намагався добитися від нас полагодження. Але ми не вміємо робити запчастини з піску, а вибити фінансування він так і не зміг. Найбільш цінні пласти тут вже вироблені. Мабуть, Рада вважає, що вигідніше вкладатися у більш перспективні шахти.

— І що за програму створювала Целех?

— Не створювала. Адаптувала. Я... не дуже в цьому розбираюся. Вона казала, що це допоможе машинам знаходити дорогу і не втрачати напрямок, якщо датчики позиціонування не відповідають. До повідомлення були прикріплені її напрацьовки, але я ще не скоро в усьому цьому розберуся.

— То он ти що шукала, — принцеса посміхнулася. — Ти намагалася перевірити, чи був ремонтник обладнаний цією програмою.

Тайр кивнула.

— Я не брехала, що не знайшла ніяких змін. Може, Целех вичистила системні журнали. Або я марно турбувалася.

— Чи зуміє ремонтна машина з такою програмою знайти дорогу у піщаний шторм? — замислено поцікавилася Луна.

— Не уявляю, — здригнулася єдиноріжка. — Вам краще спитати у зв'язківки в адміністративному центрі. Целех працювала разом з нею. Роуз... Роза... якось так.

— Здається, я знаю, про кого ти, — кивнула алікорн. Вони зупинилися в проймі, що вела в один зі спальних цивільних блоків. — Якщо дозволиш, ще питання.

Поні питально втупилася у неї.

— Як умбрум завела ремонтну машину без ключа? Капітан назначив ціле розслідування з цього приводу.

Тайр посміхнулася.

— О, це якраз просто. Бачте, принцесо, тут ви або граєте за правилами, або робите свою роботу. Якщо вам для пари тестових кроків було б потрібно заповнювати стільки паперів, скільки вимагають наші інструкції... — по її рогу пробіг невеличкий електричний розряд, — ви б швидко освоїлися.

Після третього разу Луна було припустила, що всередині нікого немає. Але її наполегливість була винагороджена, коли крізь динамік залунав голос, в якому осіла вся втома світу.

— Моя зміна скінчилася, хлопці. Йдіть по домах.

— Роза, я права? — припустила вона, силкуючись вгадати у тембрі знайомі їй інтонації.

— Принцеса Луна? — зміненим голосом відгукнулися зсередини. Щось з глухим гупом впало. — Що ви... Що я... Чим можу допомогти?

— Пропоную почати з відкритих дверей, — принцеса аристократично повела бровою.

— Звісно, звісно. Одну хвилину.

Здається, перш ніж двері сховалися у стіні, дійсно минула хвилина. На порозі стояла синя кобилка, яку вона вже бачила у центрі управління. Судячи з зачіски, яка нагадувала суміш перекотиполя і йоржика для чищення пляшок, алікорн підняла її просто з ліжка.

— Розбудила? — зі співчуттям спитала принцеса.

— Ні. Тобто так. Тобто, — кобилка змішалася, — вам щось потрібно, Ваша Високосте?

— Мені можна увійти? — уточнила Луна і, помітивши калейдоскоп емоцій на писку хазяйки комірки, додала. — Ні тобто так?

Поні відсунулася, пропускаючи її до кімнати. Слідом за нею тінню проникнув Сереніті, і кобилка застигла, витріщившись на нього, що не оминуло уваги принцеси.

— Капітане, — звернулася вона до свого незмінного супутника. — Прошу, лишіться ззовні.

Начальник її варти зупинився і питально підняв брову.

— Так, я впевнена, — підтвердила Луна, скоса дивлячись на скам'янілу хазяйку. Так і є. Коли її охоронець зник за зачиненими дверима, поні ледве не видихнула з полегшенням. І, здається, навіть розпрямилася.

— У тебе якісь проблеми з охороною? — Луна з цікавістю схилила голову набік, роздивляючись поні навпроти неї. Світловолоса кобилка з густо-синьою шерстю, особливо пухнастою на грудях, і з кліпсою у вусі. На шиї у неї гойдалися забуті навушники-кнопки, шнур яких був перекинутий через загривок.

— У мене? — поні знову скулилася, та потім оговталася і нарочито безтурботним рухом відкинула чубчик з очей. — Ха! Чого б це?

Луна знизала плечима.

— Тобі видніше, Розо.

— Пресвяті пироги, — поні скривилася, мов від хіни, і сплюснула ніс гармошкою. — Благаю. Я не «Роза», не «Розі» і не «Розочка». — Вона перехопила погляд Луни і стушувалася. — Вибачте, принцесо. Наболіло.

— Капітан назвав вас Розою, — недбало зауважила алікорн.

— Капітан дозволяє собі фамільярничати, — фиркнула «Роза». — Ну так, звичайно, ми ж не військові. Йому, бачте, кави захотілося, а особиста секретарка йому за штатом не призначена. Мантикорів хвіст йому в... каву. Не в моєму контракті.

— І як мені до тебе звертатися? — уточнила Луна, озираючись. Житло поні формою нагадувало комірку Целех, але на цьому подібність і закінчувалася. На розкладеній постелі визирав з-під зім'ятої і явно не казенної ковдри невеликий мерехтливий ноутбук, а під нею пригнічено тулився до ніжки одинокий капчик. По кутках, на полицях, у коробках і навіть на столі містилися різноманітні залізячки, плати та механізми. А над столом на стіні світлів прямокутник, по краях якого висіли обривки липкої стрічки.

Поні обернулася до неї боком і підняла круп.

— От скажіть, хіба це схоже на троянду?

Луна похлинулася, але її самовладання вистачило, щоб зробити це мовчки.

Мітка поні зображала... квітку. Простого вигляду, з блідо-рожевими округлими пелюстками і жовтою серединою. Позаду неї виднілося переплетіння колючих гілок з зазубреним листям.

— Власне... так.

— Та ви з мене глузуєте! — спересердя вигукнула поні, закотивши очі і сплеснувши копитами. Та потім помітила пустотливі іскорки в очах Луни і осіклася. — Ви... з мене...

Принцеса витримала паузу, дозволяючи думці потихеньку вкорінитися у збентеженій свідомості. Невимушено і з легкою досадою смикнула плечем.

— Моїй сестрі це вдається природніше. Тисяча років практики. То як тебе звати?

— Доґроуз, Ваша Високосте, — густо-синя поні злегка нахилила голову.

«І знову ми на тому ж місці.»

— Зрозуміло, — протягнула вона. — «Шипшина»... Її, здається, заварюють в чай?

— Якщо думаєте спробувати, принцесо, стережіться шипів, — з дивною інтонацією повідомила поні.

— Спро... — цього разу Луна не стрималася і пирхнула, налившись рум'янцем. Доґроуз, з певною затримкою, — теж.

— Здається, я забагато собі дозволяю, — ні до кого конкретно не звертаючись, зауважила поні. — Вибачте, Ваша Високосте, але робота в одній упряжці з капітаном швидко розвиває алергію. Захисна реакція. До того ж...

Вона обвела копитом кімнату.

— Я помітила, — кивнула принцеса. — Та все ж я не зовсім розумію, ким ти працюєш у Леша... Доґроуз.

— Можна просто Доу, — поні криво посміхнулася. — Зв'язківка-ремонтниця. Інтерком, радіовежа — оце все моє хазяйство. Допомагає триматися від капітана на відстані. Він рідко особисто туди зазирає; його его там затісно.

— Що ж ти тоді робила сьогодні в центрі? — здивувалася алікорн.

— А, це, — Доґроуз хмикнула. — Я паралельно ще й інженер інформбезпеки. Непильно, додаткова ставка, але під час інцидентів — хоч звільняйся.

— Тобто тебе з цим зникненням висмикнули з радіовежі?

— Якось так, — Доу кивнула. — Від радіо зараз все одно майже нема користі. Статика ззовні глушить радіосигнали, тому якщо вирішите послухати останні новини чіпляйтеся до будь-якого терміналу в блоці відпочинку.

— Тільки радіосигнали? — уточнила принцеса.

— Ваша Високосте?

— Можна просто принцеса, — відповіла Луна, копіюючи інтонацію Доґроуз. — Капітан вважає, що Целех загинула, бо через шторм її робот лишився без навігації.

— Схоже на правду, — неохоче погодилася поні. — В таку погоду свого носа не побачиш, не те що супутники. Стаціонарні опорні передавачі теж не дуже допоможуть, навіть якщо викрутити потужність на максимум. Сигнал швидко розсіюється і викривляється.

— Я не експерт, — розсіяно почала Луна, — але що як використати автономну програму? На кшталт тієї, над якою ти разом з Целех працювала?

— Без поняття, про що ви, Принцесо, — осунулася Доу.

— Маю визнати, Доґроуз, я в скрутному становищі. Бач, я впевнена, що капітану Лешу відомо про ваш невеличкий побічний проект. Але він з якоїсь невідомої причини не бажає скласти два і два.

— Або у нього слабко зі звивинами, — буркнула синьошкіра поні. — А вам що... принцесо? Звідки ви про нього дізналися?

— Опинилася у потрібному місці у потрібний час, — знизала плечима Луна. — То це правда? Програма може вказати їй дорогу?

— Вона не так працює. Хоча яка тепер різниця? — важко зітхнула Доу. — Навіщо вам усе це?

Луна похитала головою.

— Для мене різниця є. А стосовно питання «навіщо»... Припустимо, я давно не бачила умбрум.

— Ви божевільна, — видихнула Доґроуз. — Ви про це знаєте?

— Я колишня Поні Кошмару, — слабко посміхнулася алікорн. — Чи тобі оцінювати мій глузд? Можливо, божевілля варто вимірювати в лунах?

Доу вивчаюче подивилася на неї. Принцеса вишукано вигнула брову у відповідь. Нарешті синя кобилка хитнулася, гепнулася на зад і здійняла копита догори.

— Ласкаво прошу до клубу.

Нікчемна.

Заткнися. Замовкни. Геть.

Нік-чем-на.

Сонце пече навіть крізь запнуті портьєри, і крихітний промінь, що прорізує шпаринку між ними, розсікає на лахміття м'яку, обволікаючу імлу. Такі промені мов мірне тікання будильника у нічній тиші, мов краплі, що зриваються з не до кінця закритого крану. Їх ніколи не помічаєш, доки не опинишся у ліжку. Якийсь час терпиш, переконуючи себе, що тебе от-от поглине рятівний сон, і ніякі крани і будильники будуть не страшні.

А потім раптом з'являється бажання щось розбити. Зім'яти. Порвати. Знищити.

Мене нудить і корчить прямо у ліжку, але полегшення не приходить. Брудна помийна яма, в яку зливають все мерзенне, стидке, непотрібне.

«Твій вибір».

Ясна чи то болять, чи то гудять, і я до скрипу стискаю зуби. Відчуття не зникає, але притупляється. Мов місце, яке щойно свербіло, і я його почухала. Розтискаю — і гуде ще сильніше. Закушую подушку.

Коли в романах пишуть про божевілля головного героя, зазвичай йому починають ввижатися неіснуючі поні. Він розмовляє з привидами, яких ніхто крім нього не бачить, робить інші дивні на чужий погляд речі, але врешті решт знаходить дорогу по карнизу над безоднею. Отямившись, свідомість бере гору.

Кінські яблука.

Я бачу лише смерть. Смерть, смерть і смерть повсюди.

Любий щоденничку, знаєш, що сказав минулого дня гвардієць Сонячної Варти? «Це котра мила». Мила. Ось що у них на думці. Моє справжнє призначення — прикраса тронної зали. Хіба що, на відміну від кришталевих люстр і різних золочених крісел, у мене є ріг і крила.

З дзеркала більше нема кому на мене дивитися. Та й самого дзеркала нема. В усіх моїх покоях. Жодного. Справжнє випробування — не уявні співбесідники. Справжнє випробування — це на чверть години лишитися наодинці з самою собою .

«Ти обрала цю ношу. Неси її до кінця.»

Вони не бачать.

Є речі в цьому світі, які неможливо винести. Біди, на які нема чим відповісти. Так зручно, коли є той, хто забере твій біль. Так зручно, коли є той, хто стає твоїм спасінням. Болезаспокійливим. Мікстурою. Лікарем.

Хто зцілить цілителя, Тіє?

Чи варті вони того, щоб їх лікувати? Я бачила їх, бачила їх усіх. Все найбрудніше, що вони хотіли б приховати. Все, чому немає місця на вітрині країни любові й дружби. Все, що хочеться запхнути подалі у темну запилену комору і більше ніколи не діставати.

Ви хочете забути? А як щодо побачити себе справжніх? Не тими, ким ви себе бажаєте бачити, а тими, ким ви є насправді. Жалюгідними, огидними, заздрісними, боягузливими, розпусними монстрами.

Хочете поглянути на світ моїми очима?

Відчуття було ностальгічним. Приємний гірко-солодкий біль. Луна встала дибки, відкинулася назад і, розвівши в сторони передні ноги, втиснулася у м'яку ворсисту мембранну тканину, що вистилала нутро костюма. Затишно і спокійно, як в утробі матері.

На ногах замкнулися колодки, і обладунок почав збиратися. Вона не розплющувала очей, відчуваючи, як минають знайомі процедури. Прохолодні датчики біометрії. Коротке бряжчання клямок. Клацання панцира, що зімкнувся на грудях.

— Бойові системи... активовані, — знайомий, вкрадливий, з легким придихом, шепіт у навушнику.

Принцеса ворухнулася, пробуючи ноги, і сервомотори послужливо перетворили слабкі, обережні рухи на впевнені відточені розчерки копит.

— Привіт, Тіне, — відгукнулася вона. — Давно не бачилися.

— З поверненням, Луно.

Вона перевела погляд на Сереніті. Екзоскелет капітана, великий понячий силует з бузково-чорним лиском, вже теж закрився. Тепер вартовий задумливо роздивлявся арсенал.

— Мені не завадить самодіагностика, — знову шепнула Тінь. — З останнього запуску минуло багато часу.

— Виконуй, — відгукнулася алікорн, після чого перевела погляд на ще одного поні, що розглядав третій підготований екзообладунок. Родова лінія Наглядача, четвертий нащадок... — Проблиску? Що ти тут робиш?

— Супроводжую вас, — жеребець почухав свою еспаньйолку і зітхнув.

— Проблиску, — Луна нахмурилася, підходячи ближче. Ти ж зброяр. Механік. Не боєць.

— Я член Нічної Варти, принцесо, — гмикнув поні. — Капітан вирішив, що мені не завадить надбати досвіду у польовій роботі.

Алікорн обдарувала поглядом Сереніті, але той виправдовував своє ім'я. З таким самим успіхом вона могла вивчати валун.

— До того ж, це можливість перевірити деяке наше спорядження в екстремальних умовах, — додав механік. Здається, останнього він чекав з більшим нетерпінням, ніж згаданої раніше «бойової практики».

— Проблиску, — у неї вирвалося зітхання, але вона не змогла стримати посмішку. — Ти невиправний.

— Хіба у мене щось ламалося? — механік покосився кудись униз. Та потім за його спиною пролунали кроки гвардійця, і він поспішно вліз у свій обладунок, соваючи плечима, доки замкнені стулки панцира не сховали його торс.

— А ти, — Луна знову звернула увагу на капітана. — Сереніті, ти з танками битися зібрався?

Капітан не вшанував її відповіддю, але обернув до неї візор свого шолому.

— Пам'ятаю, — зітхнула принцеса. — Угода. Так, я досі у грі, — підтвердила вона у відповідь на німий погляд свого вартового. — Але хочу, щоб ви пам'ятали. Зброя лише заради захисту. Від реальної небезпеки.

«Калібрування завершено.»

Капітан трухнув головою. Якщо він і фиркнув, з-під скла шолому цього не було чутно.

— У мене багато питань, — Луна розпрямилася у весь свій зріст. — Я можу бути вельми... переконливою.

Вона не стала брати нічого. Тінь була обладнана цілим набором автономних «засобів захисту», і судячи зі звітів, що прокручувалися на боковому екрані, ці засоби були в порядку. Механік неохоче зупинився на арсенальній платформі, але та лише причепила до його обладунку ножний карабін. Луна впізнала модель: укорочена версія модульної армійської гвинтівки для допоміжного персоналу.

«Принаймні, він не дав Проблиску другий "Гейзер"», — гмикнула вона.

— Тіне, стандартне шифрування каналів.

Вона зіскочила з платформи вантажного відсіку бота, яка опустилася, і зробила кілька пробних кроків. Кажуть, такі вміння не забуваються. Щоправда, з цією бронею були пов'язані спогади, які вона не проти була забути.

Ба ні. Досить марень про блаженне невідання.

— Проблиску. Ти вніс зміни у систему?

— Так, Принцесо. Все як ви розпорядилися. З того, що я чув, нам доведеться нелегко. Енергетична зброя буде непридатна. І не тільки зброя.

— Побачимо, — Луна кивнула, проминувши ошелешеного вартового на посту. — Розмови веду я.

Вона анітрохи не здивувалася, побачивши у вхідному залі Леша, що спішив їй назустріч з групою похмурих охоронців. Алікорн очікувала зіткнутися з ними навіть раніше. Але, здається, розгубленість у нештатній ситуації знову зіграла з начальником комплексу злий жарт.

— Принцесо? Куди ви?! — захекавшись, він переводив погляд з одного комплекту обладунків на інший.

— Ми постановили, що погода сприяє прогулянці, — вагомо і урочисто проголосила Луна, простираючи вперед копито.

— Ваша Високосте! — запротестував Леш. — Але ззовні шторм! Там смертельно небезпечно!

— Воістину. Ви так казали.

— Ви що ж, мені не вірите? — Леш стиснув губи.

— О ні, чому ж, — заперечила принцеса, обходячи його і охоронців, що з'юрмилися позаду нього. Вона не упустила нагоди мимохідь посміхнутися. — Впевнена, про шторм ви сказали істинну правду.

— Але це означає... — він заступив їй дорогу.

— Це нічого не означає, — вона покосилася на нього, тепер вже як на набридливу комаху. — Ми сказала своє слово.

— Але я... — здається, навіть його широкий лоб почервонів. Він набрав у груди повітря і випалив, — не можу дозволити вам!

— Он як?

Вона вигнула брову звичним королівським жестом і подивилася на нього. Холодно. Зверхньо. Оцінююче. Капітан зам'явся, хоча його спину підпирали масивні вартові.

— Тобто... я хотів сказати... ви не можете...

— Зупиніть мене, — запропонувала вона. Змірила його поглядом, коротко повела плечем і з клацанням опустила забрало. Сереніті не відставав ні на крок, і на його спині ледве погойдувалася великокаліберна гармата. Охоронці, що стояли стіною, позадкували і розступилися, утворюючи коридор.

«Герметизація. Переключення на внутрішні системи життєзабезпечення.»

Перед шлюзом вона зупинилася. Закинула голову, дивлячись у дзеркальне скло піднесеної над підлогою кімнати чергового поста.

— Відкрийте браму, капітане, — з-під шолому її голос лунав з нотками заліза.

— Шефе? Що нам робити? Капітане?

Її звукові датчики вловили схвильований голос чергового з інтеркому Леша. Невидимий поні знову гукнув до начальника, але не дочекався відповіді. Луна покосилася на свого тілоохоронця.

«Тінь, МГК-підсилювач. Дай мені двадцять відсотків потужності.»

«Вже даю.»

Вона розправила плечі. Її грива була схована під шарами композитної броні, але проектори вловили наказ і спроектували клуби зоряної темряви, що гордо розвівалися за спиною.

— ВІДКРИТЕ ВОРОТА, КАПІТАНЕ. АБО Я САМА ВІДКРИЮ ЇХ.

Стіни хитнулися, підлогу під копитами струснуло. Глас реверберував між гладких стін. Гриви охоронців стали дибки. З-під лавок полетів пил і цигаркові недопалки.

Кахикнувши у повислій тиші, Луна прикинула — можливо, Вініл варто було стати фізиком-акустиком?

— Випустіть її, — розпорядилися позаду чужим до невпізнанності голом Леша.

Зубаста стулка здригнулася і потягнулася вгору на схованих тягах, складаючись сама у себе. Як відмітила принцеса, метал був товстим. Дуже товстим. У шлюзі алікорн не бувала, але без зволікання зробила крок всередину широкої кімнати, підлога якої темніла прорізами. При бажанні тут можна було вмістити танк або два. Вікно чергового поста продовжувалося вздовж усієї правої стіни, але роздивитися щось за дзеркальним броньованим склом було рішуче неможливо. Вона навіть не намагалася. Натомість поглянула на екран навпроти, зліва від них. Обертові жовті лампи кидали на металеві стіни відблиски, але вій сирен Тінь передбачливо приглушила.

«Обробка, — казав короткий блимаючий напис на великому дисплеї. — Не рухайтеся з місця.»

Принцеса скосила очі на гвардійця. Сереніті тримав ворота на прицілі своєї гармати, але його постава була більш невимушеною. В її голові майнуло питання: чи став би він стріляти за її командою? Майнуло і зникло. Не час. Не зараз.

Ворота за ними з ляскотом опустилися. Напис на дисплеї змінився наступним. «Шлюз опечатано. Зачиніть вікна.» Потім лампи змінили колір на червоний, а напис неохоче повідомив: «Зовнішні ворота відчинені».

Це було не зовсім правдою. Ворота тільки відчинялися. Вітер закинув під стулку, що підіймалася, клуби піску, і принцеса збагнула, для чого у підлозі прорізи. Вона зробила крок. Ще крок, очікуючи, коли з'явиться світло.

Світло не з'явилося. Натомість у камеру увірвалася хмара, і навколо миттєво потемнішало. Вона покрутила головою, але тепер червоні спалахи ламп ледве вдавалося роздивитися крізь майоріння пилу.

— Постривайте, принцесо, — прокинувся голос Проблиска в її навушнику. Вона роздивилася неясну форму обладунку обіч себе і згадала, чому черговим не вдалося роздивитися водія зниклої БРМ.

«Тіне, увімкни поляризацію. Фільтр дрібних часток.»

Скло забрала вкрилося брижами. Суцільний хаос піску та пилу не зник, але притупився, перетворившись на тремтячі, звивисті викривлення. Однак тепер екзообладунок механіка вгадувався набагато краще. Він простягнув їй копито з затиснутим у маніпуляційній клешні карабіном, до якого кріпився трос.

— Виглядає невражаюче, але я встиг трохи почитати про їхні бурі, — голос механіка лунав неприродно і раз за разом перемежався тріском завад. — Нам краще йти у зчіпці. Так більше шансів, що не загубимо одне одного.

Принцеса кивнула і застібнула карабін на люверсі на своєму боці, трохи нижче крила. Її власний трос дістався вартовому, хоча, левітуючи його, вона немов проштовхувалася крізь густу манну кашу.

«О, так. Угода, — хмикнув внутрішній голос. — А ось і повідець.»

Принцеса фиркнула. Мотнула головою. І вийшла у шторм.

Леш не брехав і не перебільшував. Видовище було вражаючим. Небезпечним? Безсумнівно. Але вражаючим. На невеликому плато, на яке виходили ворота шлюзу, і за ним, наскільки сягав погляд, клубочилася темрява. Темрява звивалася, кружляла хороводи, перетікала з однієї форми в іншу. У темряві втрачалося всяке відчуття напрямку. За пеленою піску не було видно ані гір, ані темного вечірнього неба, ані місяців — нічого. Лише морок... і рідкі сліпучі спалахи всередині.

«Як місцева хуртовина», — подумала Луна. Так, як хуртовина, погодилася вона. Якщо б хуртовина вміла вбивати і розкидатися блискавками.

— Завершено стислий аналіз, — шепнула Тінь.

— Здивуй мене.

— Термоекран, навантаження п'ятнадцять відсотків. Кондиціювання активне. Зовнішня атмосфера придатна для дихання. Знижений рівень кисню. Рециркуляція і збагачення активні. Перевантаження повітряних фільтрів. Перевантаження зовнішніх електросистем.

— Перевантаження... поясни?

— Статика, — відповів за неї Проблиск. Тепер, коли її очі трохи адаптувалися до постійного посмикування зображення, вона могла роздивитися його голову всередині шолому. — Якщо ми увімкнемо будь-які зовнішні датчики, у кращому випадку виб'є запобіжники. Хоча й не тільки датчики.

Він підняв ліве копито, демонструючи. Луна знала цю підсистему. «Вогняна стіна». Ділянка обладунку із клацанням відкрила розширювальні проектори, оголюючи генератор. Але звичний прямокутний ростовий щит, який вона бачила на демонстраціях, так і не виник. Натомість генератор натужно задзижчав, перебиваючи приглушений звук бурі, і знесилено потухнув, розкидаючи іскри.

— Добре, що я запасся механічними аналогами.

— Що ще? — поцікавилася Луна.

— Багато чого, — вона не могла бачити обличчя механіка, але відчувала, як він хмуриться. — Енергетичні відбивачі. Стрибкові двигуни. Променева зброя. О, бластери смертоносні як і раніше, але лише якщо стріляти впритул.

— Тому капітан видав тобі звичайний карабін?

Мовчання Сереніті було красномовним.

— Я раніше вогнепалу в зубах не тримав, — невдоволено пробурчав Проблиск, але за його невдоволеністю відчувалася невпевненість.

— Ти й зараз не тримаєш, Проблиску, — гмикнула принцеса. — Він прикручений до копита.

— Про це я й кажу, — буркнув механік.

— Досить, — алікорн струхнулася. — Куди нам?

— Я задав у навігацію параметри, про які ви сказали, — відгукнувся він. Екрани на її візорі блимнули, і на компасній шкалі спалахнули кілька точок. — Будьте обережні, принцесо. Нам доведеться йти за азимутом, і бажано — по прямій. Навіть у гіроскопів наших обладунків є межа.

— Поясни? — принцеса постаралася сховати збентеженість. Механіка не була її коником.

— Я всього лише вказав напрямок, спираючись на нашу відносну стартову позицію, — терпляче повідомив поні. — Поки ми рухаємося прямо, відхилення буде невеликим... у розумних межах. Але чим більше поворотів ми робимо, тим більше огріхів вноситься у початкову установку. Всі магнітні прилади зараз непридатні. Ми не можемо корегуватися ані по ним, ані по супутникам. Хіба що орієнтири... — він демонстративно обвів навколо копитом.

— Якщо ми зможемо їх знайти, — завершила за нього Луна. Вона роздивилася і помітила мерехтливу бляклу пляму, що пробивалася крізь імлу десь нагорі.

— Тіне?

— Бачу, — муркнула у відповідь Тінь. — Ідентифікація. Радіовежа. Опорний проблисковий маяк «Юрга-2». Середній рівень сигналу. Військові діапазони...

— Здається, Доґроуз виконала моє маленьке прохання, — погодилася Луна. — Візьми діапазон на слідкування.

— Сумніваюся, що його вистачить надовго, — похмуро втрутився Проблиск. — Навіть на граничній потужності. Якщо у нього такий сигнал, коли ми поряд...

— Дарованому поню... — почала було Луна. В цю мить стулка воріт знову заскреготала, і вона обернулася, розглядаючи темніючі у скудному світлі шлюзу силуети. Двоє.

— ... наказав нам супроводжувати вас, Ваша Високосте, — повідомив один з них після того, як Тінь висвітила частоту.

— Хіба я просила про супровід?

— Ні, але... — той, що говорив, зам'явся. — У капітана буде купа проблем, якщо з вами щось станеться. Це найменше, що ми можемо зробити.

Принцеса покопалася у пам'яті, намагаючись упізнати знайомий молодий голос.

— Осінній Лист?

— Так точно, Ваша Високосте.

— Рада вашій компанії, — Луна нечутно зітхнула. Навряд чи їх вдасться легко здихатися. — Хто ваш супутник?

— Лейтенант Троуел, — неквапно і хрипко відгукнувся сусід. — Заступник начальника комплексу.

«Он воно що.»

— Чого ж сам капітан не пожалував? — незворушно поцікавилася Луна. — Він запевняв, що супроводжувати мене — обов'язок честі...

— У капітана є посадові обов'язки, — відгукнувся лейтенант. Уява намалювала жеребця похилого віку з помереженим зморшками обличчям. — Як командуючий офіцер, він не міг покинути свій пост.

— Ну звичайно.

«Тіне, розбий канали комунікації. По одному на кожного члена групи і один для новачків. Зберегти налаштування шифрування для моєї охорони.»

«Зроблено.»

— Ви озброєні?

— Звісно, — лейтенант підійшов ближче, показуючи помповий дробовик на своїй нозі. — Цього має вистачити.

— Я не на полювання збираюся, — повідомила принцеса.

— Угу, — Осінній Лист подивися повз неї на гармату Сереніті.

— Проблиску, веди, — вона проігнорувала погляд охоронця, мов його не було.

Механік стріпонувся і пішов по приборах геть від шлюзу. Луна рушила слідом, прислухаючись до відчуттів. Повітря здавалося грузьким, мов багнюка; крупний пил точився по ногах і грудях. Вона спробувала було вимкнути звуковий фільтр, але швидко відмовилася від задуму: від глухого ревіння шторму і шкрябаючого звуку піску по обладунку ставало не по собі. Розтягнутий ланцюжок поні брів по вкритій пиловою хмарою пустелі, раз по раз грузнучи копитами у наносах. Луна пам'ятала, що в основі плато була цільна скеля, але де вона зараз? Вони ледве повзли, намагаючись тримати одну швидкість, щоб не натягувати троси, і втішала лише думка, що в таку погоду рухатися швидше не вдасться нікому.

— Витік енергії, — шепнула Тінь.

— Де? Давно?

— З самого виходу, — Тінь помовчала трохи, немов винувато, і додала. — Абсолютна величина втрат невелика, але я не можу діагностувати причину.

— Ти ж казала, що всі системи в нормі, — нагадала Луна.

— На момент виходу були в нормі, — розгублено підтвердила Тінь. — Не розумію.

— Проблиску, — гукнула принцеса механіка, що йшов попереду неї. — У тебе теж енергія падає?

Поні спіткнувся.

— Тепер, коли ви сказали... Так, дійсно. Небагато, але постійно.

— Осінній Листе, Троуеле, — алікорн обернулася до охоронців шахти, що йшли позаду. — У нас втрата заряду обладунків. Можливо, причина вам відома?

— Шторм, пані, — коротко відповів лейтенант.

— Шторм розряджає наші батареї?

— Піщані шторми — не просто погана погода. Це суміш з магії та електрики. Вони викачують енергію, якщо живлення слабо екрановане.

— Схоже на правду, — визнала Тінь. — Витік відбувається по зовнішніх контурах. Локалізація неможлива. Раджу відключити всі периферійні системи.

Вона недооцінила ситуацію. Не вперше. Луна нахмурилася і трухнула головою. Сувора реальність безцеремонно порушувала найпродуманіші плани. Що ж... Не вмій принцеса кроїти плани на ходу, їй варто було б давно вийти на спокій.

— Чули? — звернулася вона до своїх супутників.

— Моя зовнішка вже знеструмлена, — гмикнув Проблиск. Сереніті стверджувально фиркнув. — Все одно від більшості систем зараз ніякої користі.

— Ваш захист теж сідає? — алікорн знову перемкнулася на загальний канал.

— Сідає, — підтвердив Троуел, — але повільніше. Наше обмундирування додатково ізольоване для роботи з бурштином. Краще б вам було послухатися капітана. В таку погоду ззовні дуже небезпечно. Простіше шукати втікачку або її рештки після того, як шторм скінчиться.

— Чому ви вирішили, що я збираюся шукати втікачку?

— Капітан сказав, що ви розсерджені. Сказав, що це через вашу давню сутичку з умбрум.

— Он як? — Луна подякувала шторму за те, що ніхто зараз не бачив її недобре звужених очей. — Що ще сказав капітан?

— Він наказав нам супроводжувати і охороняти вас, і сказати вам, що треба повернутися, — терпляче пояснив офіцер. Чи то принцеса так майстерно сховала отруту в голосі, чи то її співбесідник був глухим до сарказму. — Це буде краще за все, слово честі.

— Міркування монархів не завжди підвладні звичайній логіці, лейтенанте, — Луна знизала плечем. — І вони не завжди обирають те, що для них краще. Я не планую ловити втікачку і не прошу про озброєний ескорт. Ми можете повернутися до капітана.

— У нас наказ, Вашосте, — повторив Троуел. — Ми будемо захищати вас до самого повернення назад.

— А якщо я не повернуся?

— Повернетеся, — Троуел знову не помітив сарказму. — Капітан так сказав.

— Капітану видніше, — зітхнула Луна. Покрутила перед собою голограму плато. Поки що їхня позиція худо-бідно визначалася... Але це поки.

— Втрати знижені з заданими обмеженнями. Частину систем не вимкнено, — попередила Тінь. — Раджу...

— Вгамуйся, — Луна невесело хмикнула. — Без ліхтарів ми нічого не побачимо. Навіть якщо їх вистачає лише на кілька кроків. Краще виведи заряд на панель і спрогнозуй точку неповернення.

Вона мимохідь глянула на спалахнулі цифри, подумки задоволено кивнула і знову взялася крутити голограму, розглядаючи оточення.

— Точніше не знайшлося? — перепитала вона у Проблиска. — Роздільність жалюгідна.

— Режимна зона. Хтось вважає, що закриттям точної державної супутникової зйомки досі можна забезпечити таємність, — фиркнув він.

— Ти не міг дістати комерційні бази?

— Міг. Але принцесо... — він пом'явся, — конвертація в формат для наших навігаторів зайняла б багато часу. Я не топограф.

Технологія. Все упирається в технологію.

— Ти хотів подивитися, як наша техніка порається в нових умовах. Насолоджуйся, — мимохідь усміхнулася Луна. Нахмурилася, дивлячись на діагностичні звіти. — До речі, рушійні вузли швидко перевантажуються.

— Пил, — винувато зітхнув Проблиск. — Ніхто не розраховував, що ми будемо купатися в піску. Суміш мастила з пилом перетворюється на наждак.

Принцеса похитала головою. Вона вже почала втомлюватися, а пройшла група всього нічого. І це з підтримкою обладунків. Чи був вибір?

— У крайньому випадку, зазимуємо під снігом, — пожартувала вона, але жарт вийшов невеселим. Тепер, коли вони не були під захистом гірської гряди, яка давала хоч якесь укриття від вітру, йти ставало все важче. Вітер кидав в обличчя нові жмені пилу зі своєї бездонної кишені, і доводилося проламувати грудьми тугу стіну, щоб хоч трохи просуватися вперед.

Вони нагадували їй п'ять кораблів. П'ять упертих горіхових шкарлупок, п'ять поні, закутих у захисну композитну броню, за межами якої ревів вітер. Недивно, що поселенці не бурею це називали. Шторм. Піщаний шторм. Можливо, тут були свої, піщані віндіго?

— Чи не пора повертатися? — нагадав про себе лейтенант. — Ми ще недалеко відійшли, встигнемо на пізню вечерю.

— Вас ніхто не змушував, лейтенанте, — відрізала Луна. Зітхнула, збільшуючи область на рельєфній голограмі. — Прошу мене пробачити. Можливо, це мало чого варте, але мені щиро прикро.

— За що ж вибачатися? — здивувався Осінній Лист. — Не ви ж розпоряджалися зібрати супровід...

— Якщо б мені не спало на думку провести перевірку, ви б зараз вечеряли, — заперечила принцеса. — Дивно, що капітан не підібрав когось свіжішого.

— Наказ є наказ, — розсіяно відгукнувся Троуел.

— Це честь для нас, — додав Осінній Лист.

— Знаю. Та все ж... мені прикро. Ціла зміна позаду. Уявляю, як ви втомилися...

— Довелося попітніти, — задумливо погодився лейтенант. Осінній Лист гордо видихнув у мікрофон.

— ...Дуже втомилися... — вкрадливо продовжувала Луна, підбираючи модуляції.

— Власне... — невпевнено почав Осінній Лист.

— ...Дуже, дуже втомилися...

— ...Ду-уже... — слабко підтвердив Осінній Лист і замовк. Троуел вже не відгукувався.

Луна обернулася. Обладунки обох охоронців завмерли, причому один з трохи піднятим копитом. Проблиск та Сереніті рушили за нею, півколом охоплюючи супровідників, що зупинилися.

— Як? — спантеличено видав Проблиск, сторожко простягнув копито до одного з них, немов очікуючи, що той от-от отямиться і вкусить його.

Сереніті насмішкувато пирхнув.

— Проблиску, — докірливо хитнула головою алікорн. — Ти забуваєш, хто я.

Вона допитливо вдивилася у нерухомі фігури.

— Мені буде потрібна твоя допомога. Неподалік від нас має бути добра скельна глиба, — вона відіслала обом своїм супутникам мітку. — Сподіваюся, її ще не занесло. Вона надасть їм певний захист.

Перенесення двох поні відняло більше часу, ніж вона сподівалася. Оскаженілий шторм опирався кожному їхньому кроку. Застиглі статуями екзообладунки невдалих супровідників були не найзручнішим вантажем, та й до того ж ще суттєво парусили. Сереніті зосереджено сопів, але порався. Проблиску так не пощастило. Він натужно пихтів, намагаючись не впустити перекинутого через спину охоронця, якого принцеса підтримувала своєю магією.

— Це все? — віддихуючись, спитав він, коли обидва охоронця опинилися з підвітряного боку скелі романтично притуленими один до одного.

— Майже, — Луна внесла мітку у пам'ять навігаційної системи. — Заберемо їх на зворотному шляху. Збережіть собі цю точку.

— Одного не розумію, — зізнався механік. — Навіщо треба було їх позбавлятися?

— Мені не відомо, які ще накази віддав їм капітан Леш, — принцеса холодно змірила поглядом застиглі силуети, — окрім розпорядження удавати мій почесний караул. Краще не спокушатиму долю. В найгіршому випадку, він хотів позбутися Целех. Як я і сказала, я вмію бути дуже переконливою, — вона трухнула головою. — Але мертві поні не розмовляють.

— То ми все-таки шукаємо втікачку? — механік обернувся до неї. — Навіщо?

— Хочу глянути їй у вічі, — ігноруючи холодний клубок внизу грудей, відповіла Луна. — Але шукати ми її не станемо.

Вона кивнула Проблиску і торкнулася копитом скроні.

— Ми знаємо, де вона.

— Нагадаю, я займаюся охороною інформації, принцесо, — Доґроуз згорнулася калачиком на ліжку поряд з ноутбуком, запропонувавши гості єдиний стілець. — На більшість питань стосовно режиму або особистих даних я відповісти не зможу.

— Принципи? — принцеса з повагою схилила голову. — Нечаста знахідка у наші дні. Назвемо це... скажімо, вправою для розуму. Будуванням гіпотетичних замків. Згода?

— Спробуємо. Кави?

— А вершки є? — Луна лукаво посміхнулася.

— Питаєте, — удавано образилася Доу, магією підхопивши схований за горою деталей на столі полімерний пакетик.

— Ну, якщо так...

Кава виявилася неочікувано приємною.

— Розчинна? — уточнила принцеса те, що було майже очевидним.

— Я надто ліниве створіння, — відмахнулася Доу. — Але це справжня сублімована арабіка.

— Ти ж не готуєш каву.

— Ви ж не капітан, — парирувала єдиноріжка. — То що ви хотіли дізнатися?

— Куди направилася Целех? — принцеса вирішила почати з найголовнішого.

— Не знаю. Ні, я справді не знаю! — повторила Доґроуз. — Вона не говорила. Взагалі не найбалакливіша поні. Я можу тільки припустити.

Вона відсунула левітований кухоль осторонь і обернула ноутбук до принцеси.

— Плато дуже зручно розташоване. Якби не шторм, воно б цілком проглядалося з радіовежі.

— Якби не шторм, — кивнула Луна. — А зараз?

— Зараз ні. Але це зміниться. Коли він стихне, все буде як на копиті. Якщо Целех не бажає, щоб її знайшли... Або не бажає, щоб її знайшли одразу... — вона тикнула копитом у східний край. — Тут і тут. З заходу нас прикриває гірський хребет, а на сході плато обривається занадто круто для перевезення вантажів. Тому у східному схилі пробили два спуски.

— Два?

— Нейпорта тоді не було. Здається. Я не сильна в історії. — Доу почухала за вухом і вказала на південний схід. — Рейкова лінія з'явилася пізніше. Тепер використовується лише вона. Спочатку, — її копито ковзнуло по схемі на екрані і вперлося у північно-східний кут, — була ущелина тут. Добутий бурштин ішов через столицю на звичайних тягачах.

— Чому вона зараз вже не в ходу?

— Осипи, — Доу підтиснула губу. — Схил виявився нестійким. Шторми раз у раз розбивали опорні стіни. До того ж, коли вантажопотік перемістився у Нейпорт, виявилося зручнішим прокласти більш прямий маршрут. Якщо б капітан збирався шукати Целех, він попередив би бункер контролю на рейковій гілці ось тут. Хоча, може, він так і зробив, — єдиноріжка посміхнулася.

Луна питально поглянула на неї.

— У шторм монорейка перетворюється на єдиний надійний орієнтир, — визнала Доґроуз. — З ним не заблукаєш. Але й відшукати втікача можна запросто. Ні, якщо Целех хотіла, щоб її не знайшли, вона пішла не тут.

— А цей північний спуск? Там можна пройти?

— Не уявляю, — синя єдиноріжка нахмурилася. — Машина там точно не пропхнеться, навіть легкова. Пішки, зі спорядженням і в екзообладунку — імовірно.

— А у «Соколичці»?

— Габарити... але спорядження... Може й так. Може й ні. Є шанс.

— Доу, чому вона пішла? — Луна обережно відсунула ноутбук вбік.

— Я не знаю, — синя єдиноріжка потупилася. — А чому ви мене розпитуєте? Невже дійсно хочете... слідом за нею?

— Ні, — очі принцеси затягнуло поволокою. — Мабуть, ні. Там я вже була. Ми вийдемо щонайбільше через годину. А чи хочеш ти слідом за нею?

— Ваша Високосте?

— Чи це через те, що вона — умбрум? — невинно припустила Луна.

— Я не оцінюю поні за їхнім походженням, — Доґроуз стиснула зуби. — На відміну від декого.

— Капітан? — уточнила Луна. — Він же військовий? У нього можуть бути причини ненавидіти умбрум.

— Кабінетний військовий, — виправила Доу. — Так, у нього є свідоцтво учасника бойових дій. Кажуть, він навіть був на передовій. Пару разів, у ті дні, коли наставало затишшя.

— Отже, його причини...

— ...Суто кар'єрного плану, — підтвердила єдиноріжка і уїдливо додала. — Поні падкі на чорно-білу світобудову і картонний патріотизм.

— Якщо ти не знала, що вона збирається робити, то чому допомагала їй?

— З програмою? — Доґроуз відкинула гриву з лоба (та одразу ж впала назад). — Це було добрим... відволіканням. Зміною роботи.

— Ні, — похитала головою алікорм. — З утечею.

Доу примружилася, дивлячись на принцесу.

— Виправ мене, якщо я помиляюся. Черговий пост, доки не втрутився капітан, вважав, що всі машини і обладнання знаходяться у гаражі. Я не спеціалістка з безпеки, але у Целех навряд чи був доступ до камер спостереження.

— Був, — почала єдиноріжка. Потім зітхнула і погодилася. — Непомітного не було. Зациклити один з записів, щоб він прокручував сам себе, не так важко. У них тут у всіх копита з крупа ростуть... не кажучи вже про мізки. Мала ж я щось зробити.

— Як довго?

— Ми кудись квапимося?

Луна зітхнула. Для деяких задач Проблиск був незамінний. Але в цілому... Його чудодійна здатність діяти на нерви не поступалася її магічним талантам.

— Якщо і через п'ять хвилин нічого не вийде, кидаємо їх, — вирішила вона. — Так, у нас щільний розклад. Поясни хоча б, у чому затримка. Мені здавалося, що знизити енергоспоживання не так вже й важко.

Механік висунув писок зі службового люку на боці обладунку охоронця і обернувся до неї. За склом щитка блиснули очі — вочевидь, він вимкнув фільтр, щоб хоч щось бачити у надрах екзоскелету. Роздивившись її і, мабуть, не знайшовши, до чого прискіпатися, він важко зітхнув.

— Проблема у доступі, — у відповідь на спантеличене мовчання він продовжив. — Сервісне підключення до системи має свої особливості. Наш обладунок — ваш, мій — продовження власної шкіри. Особливо ваш, принцесо. Зліпок, сітчатка, сканування відбитків копит. Ваша броня унікальна. Вам не треба представлятися, щоб отримати всі важелі керування.

Він поправив щось всередині люка копитом, пробіг очима по невидимих для неї екранах.

— Зараз я підключений до обладунку цього жеребця, представившись звичайним ремонтником. Проблема в тому, що системі потрібен правильний пароль, щоб надати мені всі потрібні права. Без них я можу хіба що на циферки помилуватися.

— Ти не можеш зламати його?

Проблиск закотив очі.

— Я механік, принцесо. Не хакер. Тут не дають вибрати з десятка варіантів, як у тих ваших іграх. Прямий перебір з моїми потужностями не варіант. Не знаю, хто у них займається безпекою...

«Я знаю», — гмикнула принцеса.

— ... але я тут безсилий.

— Мені не почулося, Проблиску? — Луна підняла брову. — Ти промовив слово на букву «Б»?

— Позбавте мене від лунатичного сарказму.

— Я серйозно. Не часто від тебе почуєш «я цього не можу».

— Я можу перезавантажити систему в аварійному режимі, обійшовши захист. Це скине всі системи життєзабезпечення. Ви цього хочете? — відгукнувся він. — За бортом плюс сорок п'ять. Мені здавалося, ми намагаємося зберегти життя цих хлопців.

Принцеса зітхнула.

— Перевіряй броню Троуела. Якщо і з нею нічого не вийде... У нас більше немає часу чекати. Висуваймося.

Доки земнопоні возився з люком, вона знову запросила зв'язок. Невеличкий грот у підніжжі скелі, що сховав їх разом з невдалими супутниками, захищав від більшого шторму, але окремі жмені піску сюди все ж долітали.

— З'єднання неможливе, — засмучено шепнула Тінь. — Критичний рівень завад.

«Здається, варіант спитати Доґроуз теж відпадає», — прикинула вона. Якщо Доґроуз взагалі дала б їй цей пароль.

— Дивно, — раптом перервав її думки механік.

— Що саме дивно?

— Показники дивні. Зазвичай в такій броні стоять типові елементи живлення. Скільки заряду у вас лишилося, принцесо?

— Дев'яносто три відсотки, — відгукнулася Луна. — У тебе?

— Приблизно стільки ж, — Проблиск спробував за звичкою почухати борідку, але потім згадав про шолом і спантеличено поглянув на власне копито. — Так само і у того хлопця. А от обладунок лейтенанта заряджений під зав'язку. Ми йшли з півгодини, не менше. А отже...

Алікорн терпляче чекала. З досвіду спілкування з механіком вона знала, що нові питання лише затягнуть справу.

Він покопався у розчахнутому боці обладунку ще, похитав головою і, нарешті, похмуро відкинувся.

— Якщо на клітці з гідрою висить напис «Куроліск», не вір очам своїм, — зітхнув він. — Погляньте-но, принцесо.

Луна схилилася над відкинутою панеллю. В глибині, між дротів, тяг і арматурних профілів у закритому товстим склом слоті мерехтів кристал. Колись медово-жовтий, тепер він відливав багряним, а всередині розпливалася мохната кривава пляма.

— Силовий елемент, — визначила вона, закликавши на допомогу свої небагаті технічні знання. — Але чому бурштин червоний? Це ж звичайний акумулятор...

— До такого стану кристал зазвичай не доводять, — пробурчав Проблиск. — Навряд чи ви бачили таке раніше. Зміщення кольору за спектром. Простіше кажучи, акумулятор дуже сильно зношений. Він може утримувати лише малу долю своєї стандартної ємності.

— Тобто його обладунок розряджений? — нахмурилася принцеса.

— Ще ні, — земнопоні розправив кабель, яким його броня під'єднувалася до службових роз'ємів броні охоронця. — Але буде. Недивно, що датчики заряду збиті з пантелику. Зараз вони можуть показувати всі сто, але скоро показники різко впадуть до кількох відсотків. Тоді підсистеми почнуть відмовляти одна за одною. Ремонтники взагалі не повинні допускати такі обладунки до експлуатації, це ловиться будь-якою стандартною діагностикою у доці.

— Він би помер, — у голосі Луни не звучало питання. — Раптом опинився б у залізній коробці без електрики.

— Він і помре, — Проблиск скривився. — Якщо ми нічого не зробимо.

— А що ми можемо зробити?

Механік ненадовго замислився.

— Якщо повернемо назад, ми ще встигнемо повернутися... можливо. Підозрюю, цей варіант ми відкидаємо?

— Ми упустимо умбрум. Доки вона на плато, є лише одне місце, де можна спуститися. Але якщо вона спуститься... — Луна похитала головою. — Ми ніколи її не знайдемо.

— Я міг би замкнути живлення на інший обладунок через порт зарядки, — задумливо мовив він. — Навіть на броню другого охоронця. Знизити споживання без службового доступу я не можу. Але так він хоча б протягне довше.

— Довга робота?

— Не дуже. У мене немає потрібних кабелів... Нічого, що наша липка стрічка не могла б виправити.

Принцеса похитала головою і відійшла геть. _Коли б ви знали, із якого сміття..._ Здатність ремонтників майструвати робочі механізми з соломи та палиць не припиняла її дивувати, але якщо вона в чомусь і була впевнена, так це у тому, що Проблиск впорається.

— Що скажеш?

— Сереніті відірвався від огляду своєї гармати і обернув до неї засклений Y-подібний виріз шолому.

— Стосовно цих двох, — уточнила вона, кивнувши в бік нерухомих екзообладунків. — Послати когось, хто... наглянув би за мною... Я очікувала цього. Але дати йому обладунок, який невдовзі напевне відмовить...

Сереніті мовчав, але принцеса відчувала його посмішку. В такій посмішці не було нічого веселого.

— Не думала, що у Леша будуть настільки віддані підлеглі.

Сереніті здригнувся. Спершу алікорн розгубилася, та потім на неї повільно опустилося збагнення.

Капітан сміявся.

— Думаєш, він не знав?

— Принцесо. — в навушнику почувся голос Проблиска. — Вибачте, що перебиваю. У нас проблема.

— Кажи, Проблиску, — відгукнулася Луна, розвернувшись назад.

— Я думав, що це спрацює, — виправдовуючись, промимрив він. — Замкнути дроти доволі просто, тут зручна вилка, а стрічка худо-бідно захистить від пробою струму...

— Проблиску, — Луна зітхнула. — Не мимри. Що сталося?

— Я не можу змусити обладунок перемкнутися на роз'єм зарядки. Можливо, він вважає струм, який надходить, занадто слабким... Не знаю. Без адміністраторських прав я не можу його змусити.

— Проблиску, — Луна м'яко торкнулася копитом його плеча. Копитом у броні, яка могла жмакати листове залізо. — Ти один з найталановитіших механіків, яких я знаю. Ти не можеш його змусити. Гаразд. Інші варіанти є?

— Я можу... Я можу... — він задумливо теребив шолом копитом. — Мені не подобається цей варіант. Я можу замкнути системи напрямки, — пояснив він у відповідь на терпляче мовчання принцеси. — Не через порт зарядки. Але для цього мені доведеться вийняти несправну силову чарунку. Ця музейна конструкція не розрахована на підтримку кількох елементів живлення.

— І це спрацює?

— Спрацює. Я впевнений. Відсотків на вісімдесят п'ять.

— Що я маю робити?

Допомога, як здалося Луні, була вельми умовною. Можливо, вона чогось не знала... Але коли вона підтягнула своїм телекінезом гайки-віслюки з кумедними вушками, що притискали клеми, а Проблиск витягнув прямокутний ящик силової чарунки, вони обоє видихнули в унісон. Вона й не помітила, як тамувала дихання. Ліхтар на плечі обладунку на мить блимнув, але не згас.

— Щастить нам сьогодні, — задоволено видихнув Проблиск, притискаючи до грудей металеву коробку з червоним кристалом всередині. І підскочив, коли розряд блискавки шваркнув десь над ними. З кам'яного склепіння гроту посипалися дрібні кавалки.

— Що за...

Новий розряд не забарився. Цей спалахнув біля входу, батогом вдаривши по піску. Згори полетіло каміння, стривожений капітан у кілька стрибків дістався до них, але що робити, він, здається, не уявляв.

— Бурштин, — випалив ремонтник, ошелешено дивлячись на свою коробку. Новий подвійний удар трухнув їхнє укриття, що здавалося таким надійним. — Датчики могли брехати, але кристал розряджений! У чарунки немає екранування! Вона притягує електрику!

Сереніті немов на це й чекав. Його темно-синя фігура виросла поряд з Проблиском. Одним ударом вибивши чарунку з його нетвердої хватки, капітан підкинув її у повітря і безпомилково брикнув задньою ногою. Луна лише встигла збагнути, що елемент летить до виходу.

Спалах засліпив їх, а вибухова хвиля, підкинувши підлогу, збила всіх трьох з ніг. Тінь завила зумером, заповнивши екрани повідомленнями про попередження. Кілька шматків скелі, що відкололися від склепіння, пробарабанили по обладунках.

— Я живий? — Проблиск незграбно підняв круп, обтрусивши його від осілого пилу. Вибухом його відкинуло на стіну, і приземлявся він догори дриґом. — Здається, я живий. Я живий!

Він осікся і закашлявся.

— Я хотів сказати, всі живі?

Сереніті в навушнику хрюкнув. Луна перекинулася зі спини і трухнула головою. Екрани шолому підтвердили її підозри: обладунок не отримав пошкоджень. Її більше здивувало те, що цього разу удар блискавки, а вона не сумнівалася, що це був він, виявився цілковито безшумним.

Незграбно підкульгавши до лежачих охоронців, поні-механік перевірив дроти і заспокоєно кивнув.

— Вдалося, — алікорн озвучила очевидне.

— Нам треба дуже швидко ворушити копитами, — підтвердив Проблиск. — Або замість одного трупу буде два. Зараз у них лише одна батарея.

Збиратися майже не довелося. Тепер Луна і Сереніті йшли попереду, ледве освітлюючи кілька метрів перед ними своїми корпусними ліхтарями, а механік брів у хвості. На прохання принцеси він додав у навігатор мітку, де лишилися двоє знерухомлених охоронців. Але їй від цього було не легше. Вона не те щоб знала цих двох, і у неї були причини сумніватися в їхніх доброзичливих намірах. Але вони не приносили клятву і не служили в її Варті.

Мовчання, яке затягнулося, не йшло їй на користь.

— Що сталося?

— Ми спіймали розряд.

— Проблиск.

— Так, так. Бурштин притягує електрику, — поні-ремонтник задумливо промугикав. — Як... магніт. Тобто не завжди притягує. Але цей елемент був майже порожній. Гаразд, уявіть порожній кухоль, який опустили у бочку з водою, не занурюючи до країв.

— Аналогія груба, звісно ж?

— Жахливо груба, — визнав Проблиск. — Не кажіть моєму преподу з електротехніки. Що буде, якщо різко забрати у кухля стінки?

— Вода... схлопнеться?

Її супутник стримано угукнув.

Якийсь час вони йшли у мовчанні, продавлюючи собою стіну піску.

— Гаразд, але чому вибух?

— Точно не знаю. Хоча одна ідея є. Стабілізовані кристали за своїми властивостями нагадують старі хімічні акумулятори.

— Хімічні акумулятори досі використовуються, — зауважила Луна. — Ти засидівся у майстерні. Життя не зводиться до останніх розробок.

Проблиск лише несхвально фиркнув.

— Акумулятор неможливо зарядити миттєво, — тепер він перервав нависле мовчання. — Теоретично зі збільшенням сили струму він заряджається швидше. Але через опір частина енергії витрачається на нагрівання, і чим більша сила струму, тим сильніше розігрівається пристрій.

— Тобто силовий елемент перегрівся? — спантеличено уточнила Луна.

— Можна сказати й так, — Проблиск гмикнув. — Структура кристалу вже сильно деградувала. Додати до цього блискавку... Я не планетолог, але якщо тутешні блискавки схожі на еквестрійські, це тисячі, якщо не сотні тисяч ампер.

Він знову замовк, та потім запізніло додав.

— Як би там не було, це лише гіпотеза. Ми використовуємо бурштин вже багато років, ми побудували на ньому свою техніку, але розумники в своїх лабораторіях так і не вивчили його до кінця. Його ніколи не намагалися підірвати... або вдарити блискавкою.

— Мені варто стерегтися гроз? — Луна, не обертаючись, скосила очі в бік механіка.

— Екзообладунок екранований, — втомлено зітхнув Проблиск. З помітним невдоволенням визнав. — Може, не так добре, як їхні обладунки, та все ж. Якщо не виносити кристал за межі захисної зони, імовірність зловити заряд для вас не більше, ніж імовірність того, що піщинка зламає спину мулові.

— Забавно, — принцеса розсіяно посміхнулася. — Знаєш, про це є приказка...

Вона помітила спалах краєм ока, але вже нічого не встигла вдіяти. Глухий удар в груди вибив з неї дух, відкинувши назад.

Принцесу, що виявилася такою тендітною.

— Схема проста. Всього з двох частин, — Доґроуз відковтнула з кухля з написом «Рогицька сила» і облизнула губи. — По-перше, урядові дотації. Всі стволи «Юрги» знаходяться в передаварійному стані, це ні для кого не секрет. Зношене залізо, колектори пісковідводу, несучі конструкції. Це одна з найстаріших шахтних систем, закладена ще у першу хвилю колонізації. В той же час її не закриєш просто так. Навіть якщо поглянути формально, більше тисячі ув'язнених неможливо миттєво кудись подіти, тим більше якщо вони в парі годин їзди від столиці.

— А якщо неформально? — Луна відковтнула кави і з допитливістю глянула на радистку.

— У мене немає прямого доступу до цифр, — та хрумкнула печивцем. Друге таке ж повисло перед принцесою у м'якому світному полі левітації. — Але підозрюю, що за ті гроші, що нам виділяють, можна дві нові шахти викопати. Ремонтники постійно відписуются про поломки та несправності, з Целех справи навіть пошли вгору. Вона взялася впорядкувати цей матеріал, і на стіл начальнику лягли ємкі звіти. Звісно, він не забарився скористатися ними у листуванні з керівництвом. Розмір дотацій виріс...

— Дай угадаю, — Луна витягнула шию и вхопила печивце зубами. Ммм. Шоколадні шматочки. — Обладнання як було, так і лишилося зношеним.

— Якщо все полагодити, бюджет буде значно складніше обґрунтувати, так? — Доу похитала копитом з боку в бік, диригуючи невидимим оркестром, і гидливо наморщила писок. — Очевидно, у Леша є столичні покровителі. Він відданий і керований... а для декого це важливіше, ніж чесність і навики.

— А друга частина?

— Про неї я не знала, доки тут не з'явилася умбрум. Але тепер все здається цілком природним. Бачте, шахти «Юрги» не настільки порожні, як прийнято вважати. Нової оцінки запасів не проводилося, але я бачила деякі цифри щодо фактичної здобичі. Обидва варіанти цифр. Формальний і...

— ...неформальний, — вже звично закінчила за неї Луна. — Подумати тільки, а я почала тут нудьгувати. Сильно відрізняються?

— У кілька разі, — Доу знову відковтнула з чашки. — Не знаю, куди і як відправляється видобуте, але не здивуюся, якщо частина його осідає на складах еквестрійских корпорацій. Бурштин — коштовний ресурс, і далеко не всі настільки розбірливі, щоб цікавитися його походженням.

— Контрабанда, — принцеса покосилася на неї, очікуючи підтвердження.

— У погонах, — кивнула радистка. — Тільки прошу, не називайте Леша контрабандистом. Справжні контрабандисти не використовують рабський труд.

— Якщо ти так багато знаєш, чому нічого не зробиш?

— А що може зробити звичайна практикантка, яка потрапила сюди за розподілом? — втомлено і майже без роздратування поцікавилася Доґроуз. — Відправити звіт нагору? У відповідь прийшли ввічливе «дякуємо» і недвозначний натяк, що у разі повторного звернення я отримаю вовчий квиток.

— Сумніваюся, що це тебе налякало, — задумливо зауважила Луна.

Доу фиркнула.

— З практики, якщо не робити відвертих дурниць, мене все одно не викинуть, а за три місяці я буду вільна. Я маю зухвалість не вважати себе такою ж жадібною, як капітан. Будь-яка адекватна комерційна компанія або корпорація приймуть поні з головою на плечах, незважаючи ні на який вовчий квиток. І запропонують за роботу набагато більше. Але ломитися в зачинені двері знову і знову, очікуючи на інший результат — дурість навіть для такої, як я. Краще пошукати інші варіанти.

— Служба безпеки?

— Більшість у долі. В першу чергу охоронці зі стажем, — єдиноріжка презирливо фиркнула, давши зрозуміти, що думає про їхній стаж. — Решта або новачки, або нічого не вирішують.

— Ув'язнені?

Доґроуз хрумкнула новим печивцем.

— Пропонуєте влаштувати революцію в окремо взятій шахті? Мені здається, принцесо, ви не дуже добре розумієте, що таке «Юрга». Це трудовий комплекс. В'язниця. Прикрашена, зручна, відносно комфортабельна, але в'язниця. А будь-яка в'язниця — такий собі феодальний світик, де голова охорони виступає королем своєї власної маленької Еквестрії, вільним страчувати і милувати, як душі завгодно.

Алікорн посерйознішала, пригадуючи недавні пошуки зниклої умбрум.

— Лишаєтеся ви. Цивільні спеціалісти.

— Так, — кивнула єдиноріжка. — Наші копита зв'язані контрактом, але ми не зобов'язані беззаперечно коритися військовим.

— Мені здається, ми повернулися до того, з чого почали, — задумливо проронила принцеса. — Як цивільний спеціаліст ти можеш написати тритомний трактат про корупцію, але якщо нагорі Леша покривають поні з повноваженнями...

— Атож, — Доу кивнула і перенесла пакет з хрустким печивом на ліжко. — Що ви все по одному, принцесо? Не соромтеся. Я пригощаю.

Луна тужливо зітхнула, прощаючись із мріями схуднути. Не забувши, втім, підчепити з пакету новий круглячок із запахом кориці, какао та ізюму.

— Біда в тому, що почавши, буває важко зупинитися. І це справедливо не лише стосовно печива. Якщо ви не забули, ваша високосте, я суміщаю дві посади.

— Я пам'ятаю, — запах був одурманюючим, і думки давалися з зусиллями. — Зв'язківка і... Хвилинку. Хочеш сказати, у Леша проблеми з безпекою?

Доу солодко посміхнулася.

— Ви собі навіть не уявляєте, наскільки.

Скрегіт.

Не низький, як від іржавих петель. Навпаки. Як скрип склоріза, шурупом буравлячий черепну коробку. Лишаючий після себе дзвін у вухах. Різкий. Сердитий. Вимогливий.

Луна розплющила очі саме вчасно, щоб побачити щит, що розкривався над нею. Це було навіть красиво. Крізь шторм не було чутно звуків, але вона знала їх напам'ять. З клацанням висувається з п'ястка пакет. Розширювальні блоки вилітають вгору і вниз, до передпліччя і копита, перетворюючи компактну укладку на вузьку смугу. І нарешті, «Залізна стіна». Бронепластини займають призначені їм місця, розсуваючись у ростовий прямокутний заслін. Щоправда, Проблиску довелося двічі пристукнути заїдливі сегменти — щит не був призначений для роботи посеред хмари піску.

— Застосовую розчин адреналіну.

Через пару секунд алікорн відчула укол у стегно і здригнулася. Вона знала, що у Тіні в розпорядженні немає голок, та все одно поїжилася всередині панцира. Тим часом два щити над нею зімкнулися, утворивши єдину загату від чужого вогню. Сереніті, здається, був невдоволений швидкістю реакції свого підопічного, але тепер зносив невдоволення мовчки. У нього, як і в Проблиска, буди інші клопоти: скажений вітер бив розкриті щити, намагаючись якщо не унести їх, то відірвати разом з ногами. Нових пострілів не було, і вартові, не зговорюючись, опустили свої прямокутні шматки броні до землі, заривши у пісок передбаченими для цього знизу шипами.

— Скільки я була без свідомості?

— Недовго. Кілька секунд, — повідомила Тінь. — Цілісність обладунку не порушена. Біометрія... в нормі. Легка гематома грудної клітки. Я не встигла замортизувати, — в її голосі почулися винуваті нотки.

— Забудь.

— Раджу...

— Забудь, Тіне, — Луна поморщилася. — Від синців ще ніхто не вмирав. Що це було?

— Зброя не розпізнана.

— Ти дуже корисна. Хоч щось тобі визначити вдалося?

— Суцільнометалевий разючий елемент. Висока зупиняюча дія.

— Так, мені казали, — зітхнула принцеса, підводячись. По судинам розтікалася рідка енергія. — Я в порядку, капітане. Рушаймо.

Сереніті коротко кивнув і рушив з місця, використовуючи щит у якості опори замість зайнятої ним ноги. Крок. Переставити. Крок. Переставити. Проблиск старався не відставати, і їхня маленька залізна перепона поступово зміщувалася. Схоже, капітан правильно вловив напрямок, тому що через деякий час у щит вдарив новий снаряд. Заслін здригнувся, але витримав. За ревінням шторму звуків пострілу було не розібрати, але цього разу принцеса вже ясно побачила спалах і вказала копитом напрямок.

— Звідки у неї зброя? Вона не повинна бути озброєна.

Сереніті лише знизав вільним плечем. Схоже, такі деталі його не цікавили. Він вловив ритм, осідлав його і тепер підтягував свого напарника. Два щити повільно, але невблаганно пересувалися майже в унісон, втягуючись в ущелину, печатаючи на піску сліди-кроки. А піску тепер ставало немов би менше, їхня дорога повела під ухил, зліва і справа крізь пилову пелену з'явилися ледве видимі купи каміння, схожі на химерних монстрів.

Спалах. Тепер крізь фільтрований обладунком шум до неї долинув короткий, злий хлоп пострілу. Заряд різко ткнув щит, прогнувши його, але броня витримала і цього разу. Проте тепер принцеса бачила стрільця. «Соколичка» виникла перед ними раптово, всього у кількох метрах. Корпус мехи, що здавався невеликим у просторому ангарі, тут, у завірюсі піску між двох скель, височів загрозливою темною плямою. Втім, вона не могла розібрати ніякої зброї.

Пушка над плечем Сереніті безсило смикнулася, але не зрушила з місця. Коротко заричавши у мікрофон, він зачепив руків'я вільним копитом, рвонув униз, і кронштейн неохоче, зі скреготом піддався, розвернувши трубу ствола в бік кривдника. Він відставив задні ноги якнайдалі, у копит вискочили додаткові пластини-опори, готуючись прийняти віддачу.

— Припинити вогонь, — у навушниках фонило. За залізистим до зубовного скреготу низьким тембром та відчутною неприродністю, характерною для вбудованого вербкодера, ледве впізнавався голос капітана. — Або будете зни...

Гуркіт пострілу лишив на щиті нову вм'ятину, обірвавши вартового на півслові. Якщо він хотів вразити супротивника, то його зусилля були змарновані.

— Не відповідати, — квапно окрикнула Луна, і капітан обернувся, не забираючи копита з навислого над плечем руків'я своєї зброї. Алікорн подумки порахувала до десяти і пояснила. — Я в порядку. Якщо на такій відстані витримав щит, наші обладунки такою зброєю не пробити.

Сереніті, помовчавши, коротко фиркнув.

— Підберемося ближче.

— Вже досить близько.

Голос. Хрипкий, з присвистом, у тон вітру, що ревів навколо них і лише трохи приглушувався фільтрами частот обладунків. Волаючий. Задиханий. Той самий голос. Вона запізніло зрозуміла, що використовувала загальний канал — той же, в який автоперекладач Сереніті видав його погрозу.

Вона вже чула цей голос одного разу. Не цей. Але схожий, дуже схожий. Він пробирав до кісток, змушував здригнутися похололий живіт.

— Порада. Не берися погрожувати, не підтвердивши слова ділом.

Меха ворухнулася, відриваючись від скелі, і поправила... маніпулятор? Руку? Ногу?На її кінці не було ані копита, ані навіть пальців, як у діамантових псів. Була велика коробка з нагромадженням ребристих опуклостей, дротів і великим потужним...

«Це ж ствол», — пронеслося в її голові. Двосегментний ствол, який закінчувався товстою круглою пластиною-упором, з якої стирчали незрозумілі скоби. І калібром з ногу поні. У порівнянні з цієї громадиною навіть «Гейзер» капітана виглядав скромно.

— Зброя не розпізнана, — повторила Тінь, підсвічуючи вузол рамкою на екрані. Недивно. Гармата, вбудована у корпус машини... і не схожа на все, що принцеса бачила раніше.

— Ми шукаємо Целех, — наважилася вона. Зробила крок уперед, обережно висунувшись з-за щита. — Ремонтника Целех. Умбрум.

Вдих у навушниках — мов скрегіт залізної щітки.

— Ви її знайшли. Що тепер?

Машина подалася вперед, важко переставляючи ноги, нависаючи над ними. По склу кабіни пробігли брижі, воно раптом набуло прозорості.

І Луна поглянула в обличчя своєму кошмарові.

Вона встигла роздивитися «Соколичку» в ангарі, під час екскурсії, що затягнулася. Але тепер, коли перед нею була працююча БРМ, а над ними не стихав шторм, машина немов здавалася більшою. Мимохідь заспокійливо поклавши копито на плече капітана, принцеса розсунула щити і зробила крок уперед. Так, нависаюча над нею меха виглядала більшою, хоча розум підказував, що всі «Соколички» однакові. Масивний кутастий корпус на двох трискладових опорах, що нагадували непропорційно збільшені ноги поні. Опукле скло займало більшу частину кабіни, і за ним, за важелями, сидів водій.

Луна готувалася до цієї миті. Але, зіткнувшись ніс до носа з нею, виявилася не готовою. Важелі рульових тяг закінчувалися круглими пласкими захватами, зафіксованими на передніх копитах. Тінепоні віддалено нагадувала... привид. Скелет. Оббіловану фігуру звичайної поні, якщо на хвильку забути про те, що вона димилася. Все її тіло, витягнуте, худе, з довгими худорлявими ногами і випираючими ребрами грудної клітки, було зіткане зі слюдяного диму і пилу, що текли цівками туману, який розчинявся у глибині кабіни. Вона немов була частиною шторму, який лютував над ущелиною. І водночас не належала йому. Шторм, хай магічний, жорстокий, безпощадний, був природним явищем.

Тінепоні крутонулася навколо власної осі, не відриваючи копит від важелів, зайвий раз нагадуючи, що її тіло не підкорялося обмеженням анатомії, і витягнула довгий, прикрашений кривими різномастими зубами конячий писок уперед. Два ока-блюдця, що точилися мертвенно-блідим світлом, знову вперлися у прибулицю.

— Що тепер? — повторила вона, ворухнувши копитом. «Соколичка» обернула руку вбік, дивлячись жерлом ствола у груди принцесі.

— Не варто, — алікорн похитала головою і легко стукнула копитом по своєму панциру. — Це місячна сталь. Вона розрахована витримати прямий удар метеорита. Ти дійсно думаєш, що зможеш його пробити своїм... своєю... що це, до речі?

— Монтажне Силове Копито, — подав голос Проблиск, врізавшись в їхній канал. Принцеса задумливо схилила голову, трохи обернувши до нього, і він квапно пояснив. — Будівельна гармата. Вона, гм, стріляє цвяхами.

— Цвяхами?

— Великими цвяхами.

— О, — принцеса посміхнулася, дякуючи склу, що приховувало її міміку. Втім, коробка, в якій вона вгадала магазин, дійсно викликала повагу. — Це, звичайно, багато змінює.

— Отже, краще стріляти в обличчя, — тінепоні вишкірилася, підвівши руку так, щоб ствол вказував у лоб. — Чи це якесь «місячне скло»?

— Ти навіть не бачиш моє обличчя, — дорекла принцеса, наблизившись на крок. — Та нічого. Ти показала своє. Було б нечемно з мого боку не відповісти тим самим.

Ущелина трохи захищала їх від піску, тому видно було трохи краще, ніж на відкритій місцевості. Принаймні, на це вона розраховувала. По її склу теж пробігли брижі вимикання поляризаційного фільтра. Вона уявила себе зі сторони. Гладкий, елегантний, обтічний обладунок з Y-подібним склом забрала. На грудях спалахнула декоративна пектораль з її символом, одна з небагатьох прикрас, які вона дозволила. Тінь вловила натяк і навіть увімкнула проектори на хребті — вже вдруге за цей день. Втім, навряд чи у хуртовині пилу спектральна грива виглядала настільки вражаюче.

— ...Принцеса Луна?

— Перша і єдина.

Тінепони хлопнула очима, осунулася, зсутулилася, здається, навіть писок її став коротшим. Ненадовго, лише на мить.

— Не наближайтеся. Я буду стріляти.

— Знаєш, Целех... — Луна змушувала себе не зводити очей зі співрозмовниці, — я уявляла тебе іншою.

Клекіт? Смішок. Умбрум різко нахилилася вперед, притискаючи обличчя до скла. Риси мордочки розмазалися, очі-тарілки погрозливо звузилися.

— Я можу бути... різною.

Луна ледве не здригнулася. Схожість була... лякаючою. Та все ж це була не вона. Принцеса глибоко вдихнула і видихнула, заспокоюючи себе. Природа цих кошмарів поки не давалася навіть їй. Було б куди простіше, коли б їй снився сам Сомбра. Його хижий вишкір і її мовчазний, безсилий крик всередині кам'яної оболонки.

Але їй снився не він. Не колишній безжальний імператор і тиран Кристальної Імперії. Снилася його найближча помічниця. Гранд-візир. «Леді» Рабія.

— Ви повинні піти, — прохрипіла тінепоні, ворухнувши гарматою. — Забирайтеся. Негайно.

— Целех, — принцеса нетерпляче зітхнула. — Цим цвяхометом мене не подряпати. Навіть при пострілі в обличчя.

— Я можу перевантажити акумулятор машини, — похмуро запропонувала умбрум. — Може, вибух і не нашкодить вам... Обладунки ваших супутників теж з місячної сталі? А ця ущелина? — вона утробно фиркнула, роздувши діри ніздрів. — Йдіть, принцесо. Повертайтеся до свого замку.

— Ми не повернемося назад без тебе, — похмуро відповіла Луна.

— Як ви збираєтеся мене змусити? — круглі очі тінепоні насмішкувато блиснули. Вона тикнула вільною рукою в капітана, що досі тримав її на прицілі. — Будете погрожувати мені цією гарматою?

— Ця гармата розірве твою машину...

— ...Як консервну бляшанку, — обірвала Проблиска умбрум. — Айроншод КБГ-4 «Гейзер». Я знаю, що це таке, мій маленький поні. Не думай, що мене це лякає.

Луна ледве не застогнала. Ну звісно. Якщо подумати, це було так просто.

— Назви себе, солдате, — сухо мовила вона.

— Сержант Целех. Ремонтна ланка загону Д Четвертого батальйону, — видихнула тінепоні раніше, ніж встигла замислитися.

— Четвертого республіканського? — ошелешено перепитав механік.

— Звісно четвертого республіканського, — незворушно підтвердила Луна, позираючи на співрозмовницю. — Ти ж не думав, що Целех служила в армії Імперії Умбрум, Проблиску? Як така ідея взагалі могла спасти тобі на думку?

— І справді, — буркнув Проблиск. — Як.

— Справа в тому, що ми з Целех схожі...

— Ви не знаєте, про що говорите, принцесо, — просичала тінепоні.

— Он як? — Луна примружилася. — Капітан Леш обмовився, що намагався позбутися тебе, але хтось із керівних чинів завадив йому. Якщо згадати, що капітан Леш військовий, хай і огидний... Відверто кажучи, пояснення цьому лише одне. У вас одне керівництво.

— Ви нічого не знаєте, принцесо, — з навушників точилася отрута, і титул Луни звучав майже презирливо. — Ви — царствена співправителька найсильнішої держави Еквуса. Ціла планета зветься ім'ям вашої країни. Я — поріддя проклятої імперії. Між нами не може бути нічого спільного.

— Для поріддя проклятої імперії ти надзвичайно самовпевнена, — принцеса встигла осадити себе не раніше, ніж дозволила шпильку у відповідь. — Я, знаєш, була свого часу у вигнанні. Всього якихось тисячу років.

— Правда? — з блідою посмішкою прошелестіла тінепоні. Її скреготливий голос раптом набув упевненості. — «...Та надто яскрава була її слава, І кидала темную тінь На сестру молодшу її, і вона Марніла від тої пітьми день у день...»

Умбрум співала. Принцеса поїжилася. От вже чого вона ніяк не очікувала. В інтонаціях Целех прорізувалася навіть якась збочена, уїдлива, вкрадлива мелодійність. І хоча вона, звичайно, знала мотив, у такому виконанні вона його чула вперше. Сама тінепоні, здається, змінювалася по мірі того, як міцнішав її голос. Ноги, схожі на обтягнуті висохлими жилами кістки, обростали м'ясом. Обличчя пливло і плавилося, мов віск свічки, і на якісь миті Луна побачила практично мордочку поні — змарнілу, схудлу, зі впалими щоками і димними, флюоресцентними проваллями очей.

— «...Скоро ця поні побачила — інші Цуратися стали сестри, Й сама вона часом не дбала про неї, І горе сестри її стало рости,» — мара минула. Тінепоні вишкірила криві зуби. — Я знаю все про ваше вигнання.

— «Сказання про Двох Сестер», — з повагою мовила алікорн. — «Колискова для Принцеси». Я вражена.

— Я, може, й умбрум. — голос Целех знову скрипнув у навушнику, мов бите скло на зубах. — Але це не означає, що я не вчила історію... або не була в опері.

— Ти знаєш історію, — визнала Луна. — Офіційну історію. Оперу, схвалену Королівським Комітетом Високих Мистецтв. Яка пройшла всі правки і редагування. А як щодо тощо, що відбулося насправді?

Вона підчепила носом лядку на передпліччі і відкрила слоти для карт пам'яті. В одній з чарунок світився невеличкий, добре знайомий їй кристал.

— Знаєш, що це?

— Вуглик пам'яті, — тінепоні подалася вперед, повисла на важелях управління, розглядаючи кристал. — Бурштин зі спогадами всередині. Але чому він... такий...

Алікорн пам'ятала, яким був її «вуглик». Невелике гранчасте жало звичного медового кольору. Незвичними були синьо-чорні розгалужені промінчики-волоски, що пронизували кристал, які належали зірці, що застигла у середині. Там, в глибині, мерехтіли і кружляли дві іскорки: холодна темно-пурпурова і тепла золотисто-срібляста.

— Тому що це мій вуглик пам'яті, — просто відповіла Луна. — І я хочу поділитися ним з тобою.

Здається, тепер їй вдалося здивувати співрозмовницю. Умбрум нахмурилася, роздуваючи ніздрі.

— Це якийсь виверт? Не тримайте мене за дурненьку, принцесо. З чужого спогаду не так вже й просто вибратися.

— Я сказала «поділитися». Я відправлюся з тобою. Ми пірнемо разом і виринемо разом.

— На це підуть години, — умбрум фиркнула. — За такий час шторм повністю розрядить наші силові елементи. Ви так сильно жадаєте смерті, принцесо?

— Целех, — Луна похитала головою. — Технологію запису пам'яті розробили в моїй лабораторії. Це моє дитя, так би мовити. І ти думаєш, що я не вмію прокручувати вміст?

— Якщо капітан Леш вважає...

— Капітан Леш нічого не вважає, — обірвала її Луна. — Якщо на те пішло, він намагався зупинити мене. Забудь про Леша. Це між тобою і мною. То що скажеш? — вона посміхнулася. — Я не пропоную це кожному пересічному.

Коли Селестія прокинулася, за вікном панували сутінки. У нічному небі ще не жеврів світанок. Можна повалятися, солодко потягуючись у ліжку, поки ще не згадуючи про перелік запланованих на сьогодні справ. Вона м'яко посміхнулася стелі і, ніжачись, перекинулася на живіт. Сон не йшов, хоча вона була не проти подрімати ще півгодинки. Подзвонивши у позолочений дзвоник, принцеса скотилася з перини і безпомилково приземлилася на ноги. Якщо вже поспати більше не вдається...

Легка розминка не зайняла багато часу, і вона швидко перейшла до розтяжок, пружно вигинаючись на гімнастичному килимку, струшуючи з м'язів залишки дрімоти. Дворецький не з'являвся. Алікорн виконала весь комплекс вправ, скинула налобну пов'язку і пішла до ванни втомлена, але задоволена, не забувши перед цим подзвонити ще раз.

Спальня зустріла її такою ж, якою і проводила. Порожню напівтемряву розсіювало приглушене світло магічних куль-світильників. Нахмурившись, Селестія всупереч звичаю повісила рушник на сушарку і слизнула копитами у позолочені туфлі-підковки. На дзвін дзвоника знову ніхто не відгукнувся, але, придивившись, вона помітила легкий туман, що точився з причинених двостулкових дверей.

Легке занепокоєння, що хробачком згорнулося в грудях, із шурхотом заворушилося. Вона зробила кілька широких кроків і розчинила двері.

— Що відбувається?

Вартовий не відгукувався. Застиглий натренованою статуєю, він дивився перед собою з глибини закритого шолому, і на кірасі Сонячної варти танцювали слабкі відблиски. Туман тут був густішим, він слався по підлозі, піднімаючись до стегна. Світло ламп, закріплених по стінах проходу, здавалося, з натугою пробивалося крізь повітря. Все здавалося хибким, оманливим, нечітким.

— Офіцере?

Це смішно, умовляла себе Селестія. Чого боятися у власному замку? Опираючись тривозі, вона підійшла до вартового.

— Офіцере!

Гвардієць не ворухнувся. Але тепер, зблизька, вона ясно бачила, що його очі були заплющені. Стулені повіки ворушилися, щось судомно смикалося під ними. Вартовий спав на посту, і сон його був неспокійним.

— Офіцере, отямтеся!

Масивне тіло жеребця, як виявилося, знаходилося у ненадійній рівновазі. Від її легкого поштовху він відкинувся на стіну і повільно сповз по ній. Його дихання почастішало, але до тями він так і не прийшов.

Вона йшла порожніми, примарними переходами, мов уві сні. От тільки це був не сон. Довелося навіть брикнути себе, щоб у цьому впевнитися. Вартові спали — відкинувшись на мармурові колони, повиснувши на держаках упертих у підлогу алебард, стоячи нерухомими статуями. Припорошений блискітками туман плинув, вихорився, розбігаючись маленькими смерчиками від її кроків. У комірчині під сходами посопувала прибиральниця. Нічна зміна кухарів, улігшись на килимках, згорнулася півколом навколо погаслого вогнища. Біля одного з вікон вона застигла, дивлячись на спляче місто. У Кантерлоті не горіло жодне вікно, але черепичні дахи сріблилися у холодному місячному світлі. Лише вдалині, десь на межі землі і неба, жеврів світанок, слабкі промені сонця, що силилося і ніяк не могло піднятися.

— Капітане? Луно?

Вона відчула те, що, здавалося, не личило відчувати безсмертній принцесі. Її хода прискорилася, туман слався під ноги, перетворюючи колись дзвінкі удари копит на глухий, в'язкий тупіт. Двері до покоїв Луни були не замкнені, і Селестія після секундного замішання штовхнула стулку з темного дерева.

— Ти тут? Ти в порядку, сестро?

Спальня зустріла її напівтемрявою. Ледве горів сріблясто-білим нічник осторонь, але імла немов тиснула на нього, і його світло не пробивалося крізь пелену, що заслала простір. Клубки туману тут вже були густіше, багатше, вони розквітали чорнильною синявою, переливалися зоряним пилом, складалися у вишукані палаци, вежі, витіюваті візерунки і химерних чудовиськ — і знову розсипалися, розвіюючись у нічному повітрі.

— Сестро, ти в порядку? Сестро? — повторила принцеса. Здавалося, глухий стукіт її серця, віддаючись у скронях, був навіть гучнішим за слабкий, невпевнений голос.

— Я тут, Тіє, — відгукнулася Луна, і у неї відлягло від серця. — Я в порядку. В повному.

— Хвала матері, — Селестія зітхнула, вгамовуючи нервовий дрож, і відвела з очей вологе пасмо волосся. — Варта спить... як і всі інші. Що з ними? Котра година?

— Котра година? — Луна зайшлася хрипким сміхом. — Це найкраще, що ти могла спитати?

— Я не розумію... — Селестія схвильовано примружилася, вдивляючись у сутінки. — Що відбувається?

— Знаєш, сестро, — Луна переступила з ноги на ногу, важко розминаючи плечі, — тобі не здається, що для всезнаючої правительки нації ти занадто... погано знаєш своїх підлеглих?

— Луно, — Селестія похитала головою. — Не думаю, що зараз підхожий час для таких розмов. Нам треба розбудити...

— Навпаки, — обірвала її Луна. — Зараз саме час. Ніяких завад, ніяких сторонніх, що заважають нашій бесіді. Тепер ми нарешті можемо поговорити наодинці.

В голові принцеси раптом одна за одною почали складатися шматочки мозаїки.

— Ти? Сестро, це ти?

— Хто ще? — Луна беззвучно посміхнулася, блиснувши зубами. — Звісно, це я.

— Що... що ти зробила? — схвильовано випалила Селестія.

— Менше, ніж варто було, — відгукнулася Луна. — Але нічого такого, що не було б незаслуженим. Справедливість. Гадаю, ти пам'ятаєш уроки Зореворота.

— Правитель має бути справедливим, — Селестія кивнула і нахмурилася. — Хочеш сказати, я була несправедлива? Хіба я покарала когось незаслужено?

— О ні, люба сестро, — Луна насмішкувато примружилася. — Ти нікого не карала. Ти ясно світила всім, і мисливцям, і жертвам. Скажи мені, ти дійсно думала, що можна спокійно споглядати на те, як вони купаються у твоєму світлі? Чи добре тобі спиться вночі?

— Не знаю, про що ти, — Селестія нахмурилася, — але ти повинна опустити місяць. Поні повинні прокинутися. Це твій обов'язок!

— Чи повинна? — Луна недобре примружилася. — Я бачу свій обов'язок іншим. Ніч буде правити вічно... доки не прийде спокута. Але одне питання лишається. Чому я не бачу _твоїх_ снів? Що ти приховуєш, Тіє?

В слабкому світлі нічника блиснув обладунок. Вузькі котячі зіниці глянули на принцесу з-під округлого сріблястого шолому.

— Спробуємо вияснити це... сестро?

— Це правда? — огидна морда умбрум відсахнулася від скла вглиб кабіни. Тінепоні, не блимаючи, дивилася на неї димними клубками розширених очей.

— Вуглики пам'яті неможливо підробити. Принаймні, поки що.

— Ти знаєш, про що я, — риси обличчя тінепоні розпливалися, мов тануче масло. — Ти дійсно зробила це?

— Целех... Моє втілення нарекли «Луною Кошмарів». Навіть якщо час стер з пам'яті причини, поні не розкидаються такими прізьвиськами.

— І ти занурила їх у кошмар?

— Не в кошмар, — уточнила Луна. — Навіть мені не під силу створити настільки всеосяжний сон, адаптований під усіх і кожного. В їхні власні кошмари. Всі одразу. Разом. Одночасно. Крихітні світки, скроєні за мірками розумів своїх безталанних авторів. Якщо замислитися, — очі її затуманилися, вона солодко, мрійливо посміхнулася, — це було не так вже й важко. Не важче, ніж вийняти корок з пляшки.

Дим в кабіні ремонтної машини осідав. Огидна голова-череп тінепоні знову стиснулася, ставши майже схожою на звичану.

— Ти... ти...

Вона рухалася стрімко. Копита вивернули захвати важелів навколо осі, і «Соколичка» крутнула маніпуляторами, підчепивши Луну під передні ноги. Принцеса знала, що її обладунок важить немало, але машина підхопила її мов пушинку. Умбрум подалася вперед, вдавивши педалі, і залізні лапи вм'яли алікорна спиною у стіну ущелини. Кабіна притиснулася майже впритул, так що писок Целех опинився навпроти її власного.

— Ти монстр. Тварюка! Хвора паскудна сука!

Динаміки звискнули, але Луна наосліп обернула голову туди, де, як їй здалося, стояв Сереніті.

— Відставити вогонь! — гаркнула вона. Додала вже м'якше. — Фізичні загрози, капітане. Розмови моя прерогатива. Тим більше, — вона знову перевела погляд на Целех. Худа мордочка дивилася на неї світними проваллями очей, і з ніздрів над стиснутими зубами виривалися хмарки диму, — мила Целех права. Хвора паскудна сука, — повторила вона, немов смакуючи. — Гідний, хай і трохи запізнілий титул.

Вона кивнула, не зводячи очей зі своєї співрозмовниці, відділеної склом кабіни.

— Ти помилилася зовсім трохи. Я була монстром, — вона мимохідь і немов з ностальгією посміхнулася. — Мені вже краще.

— «Була»? — ось тепер, здається, їй вдалося спантеличити умбрум. Та нерозуміюче дивилася на неї, і навіть хватка маніпуляторів розгублено ослабла.

— Як я і казала, ми трохи схожі. Ризикну припустити, що ми обидві відчуваємо біль. З різних причин і в різній формі, але біль від цього не перестає бути болем.

— Та що ти про це знаєш? — огризнулася Целех.

Замість відповіді ріг принцеси огорнуло м'яке сутінкове сяйво, і з її сідельної торби, опираючись поривам вітру, до скла кабіни злетіла маленька біла банка з кришкою на різьбі.

— Тінь, дай нам з Целех окремий канал. Впізнаєш? — судячи з того, як тінепоні вовком дивилася на контейнер, впізнала. — Тобі варто було знайти кращу схованку.

— Як ти знайшла?

— Леш просив допомогти йому з оглядом твоєї комірки. Так, я туди зазирнула. Ні, він не знає. Була б я... може, я б ховала такі речі в такому ж місці, — вона слабко посміхнулася. — Питання в іншому. Чи знаєш ти, що це таке. Як довго ти їх приймаєш?

— Два місяці, — нарешті буркнула Целех, дивлячись погаслими очима на принцесу.

— З побічними ефектами знайома?

— Нудота, головний біль, серцебиття, — пробурчала тінепоні. — Нічого смертельного.

— Навпаки, — принцеса зітхнула. — У таких антидепресантів взагалі цікавий принцип дії... особливо коли за тобою не спостерігає лікар. За однією з теорій, першою спрацьовує седативна функція, пригнічуються тривожність і страх, в тому числі страх смерті. Чим це загрожує пацієнтам з ризиком самогубства, розповідати не треба?

— Ти щось не дуже була схожа на самогубцю, — огризнулася Целех.

— Я направила свій біль назовні, — визнала Луна. — Ти свій носиш у собі. І він роз'їдає тебе зсередини, мов луг. Вибач, якщо не блищу ентузіазмом, але твій варіант мені подобається не більше мого.

— Було б краще, якщо б я пришила Леша? — скривилася тінепоні. — О, я могла б, гадаю. Всі газети будуть пістрявити заголовками про «агента умбрум, яка вбила ветерана війни».

— Газети — все, що тебе хвилює? — Луна охопила маніпулятори машини копитами. Висіти було не дуже зручно, а з крилами, коли ти притиснута до стіни, не дуже розвернешся.

— Прикордоння воювало... і воює... з Імперією Умбра вже кілька років, і не важливо, чи визнають це Еквестрія і сама Імперія. Навіть якщо я служила в республіканській армії, багато поні бачать лише зовнішність, — умбрум криво усміхнулася. — У мене на лобі написано «ворог». До того ж, смерть капітана охорони втрата невелика. Зруби одну голову — виросте дві. А от якщо почнеться розслідування...

— ...наприклад, за фактом загибелі цивільного робітника і втрати техніки через злочинну халатність...

— Дарма ти так. «Трійка» надійна машина, — тінепоні відкинулася і потерлася потилицею об підголівник сидіння. — З моїми доробками вона цілком може пережити цей шторм.

— Отже, лише загибель цивільного, — алікорн зітхнула. — У якого на лобі написано, що вона «ворог». Чому ти думаєш, що Лешу не вдасться замести цю справу під килим?

— Ефективність звітів «нагору» мені Доґроуз вже популярно розжувала. Замести під килим мертве тіло не так вже й просто, навіть у Прикордонні.

— Це дуже дурний план.

— Іншого у мене немає, — Целех втомлено знизала плечима.

— Ушляхетнений суїцид. Як мило, — фиркнула принцеса. — А як щодо пожити ще трохи? У мене є два тіла не так далеко звідси. Їх непогано б дотягнути до бази... якщо тільки ти не збираєшся піти з життя у компанії ще двох поні.

— Двоє з вашої гвардії?

— Двоє з охорони капітана, — принцеса похитала головою.

— Хвости і крупи. Леш той ще жеребець, — буркнула тінепоні. — Невже він боявся, що я не повернуся... А чому «тіла»?

— В одному з екзообладунків була пошкоджена батарея, — Луна поморщилася. — І схоже, ще до виходу. Нам довелося перекинути енергію з другого, але в результаті обидва охоронця лишилися непритомними. Що?

— Кого він послав услід за... нами? — звужені очі умбрум недобре блиснули.

— Лейтенанта Троуела и рядового Осіннього Листа. Постривай...

Целех знову вм'яла її спиною у камінь. Здається, скрегіт її зубів було чутно навіть крізь подвійне скло.

— Це все ти. Ти і твоя грьобана шляхетність, принцесо, — титул Луни з вуст умбрум тепер звучав майже прокляттям. — Він нікого б не послав за мною. А ваша прогулянка дозволила йому обрубати хвости.

— Поясни ж ти, нарешті, — огризнулася Луна. — Ти думаєш, що...

— Я знаю, — обірвала умбрум, оголивши криві зуби. — Ці двоє смертники. Або, принаймні, лейтенант. Ти не замислювалася, принцесо, яким чином я отримала дозвіл на вихід з комплексу у шторм? Дозвіл з особистим електронним підписом капітана охорони?

— Постривай, лейтенант Троуел — перший заступник капітана... — Луна гарячково метикувала, зіставляючи почуте з тим, що розповідала Доґроуз.

— Атож, — тінепоні злобно вищирилася. — А отже, якщо капітан безпробудно пиячить... або розважається з кобилками... або весь день супроводжує принцесу Еквестрії, що несподівано нагрянула...

— Комусь треба підписувати документи. А поні — найслабша ланка системи безпеки, — відлунням повторила Луна слова синьої єдиноріжки-радистки. І задумливо додала. — Використання електронних підписів кимось, окрім власника, суворо заборонено.

Целех знизала плечем.

— Якщо вже почав порушувати правила — чому б не порушити їх усі?

— Троуел знав про вільності капітана з бюджетом?

Тінепоні тяжко зітхнула.

— Знав? Послужливий зануда був у долі. Всі офіцери в долі... принаймні, старші офіцери.

— Ти кажеш так, немов він вже мертвий, — зауважила Луна.

Целех не відповіла. Та через деякий час машина відсахнулася, відпускаючи обладунок принцеси, і та важко, зовсім не по-королівськи гепнулася на дно ущелини.

— Я не повернуся, — глухо скреготнув її голос у навушнику.

— Тоді ці двоє загинуть.

— Ви не можете перенести їх назад у комплекс? — сипло видавила умбрум. — Ти ж принцеса, Тартар тебе забирай! Грьобаний алікорн!

— У тутешніх штормів, як виявилося, вельми неприємні побічні ефекти, — нарочито розсіяно повідомила Луна. — Наприклад, вони перешкоджають закляттям телепортації. Мені навіть левітувати їх до укриття коштувало великих зусиль.

Крізь приглушене фільтрами ревіння вітру почувся буравлячий скрегіт. Може, це умбрум скрипіла зубами? Луна не могла поручитися, що так: у кабіні машини знову клубочилася темрява, немов водій вирішила сховатися від сторонніх очей за димною пеленою.

— Ти не менше за мене будеш винувата в їхній загибелі... принцесо.

Луна лише кивнула, визнаючи, що це так.

Мовчання тінепоні, здається, тривало вічність. Потім «Соколичка» з натугою заворушила приводами, припадаючи до землі.

— Залізайте, — коротко і безживно повідомила Целех у загальний канал. — Так буде швидше.

— Ти знайдеш дорогу? — поцікавилася принцеса, залізаючи на завислий над землею маніпулятор.

— Знайду. Хоч і не думала, що доведеться. Де це ваше укриття?

Коли Проблиск скинув їй координати, і вона проклала зворотний маршрут, «Соколичка» розпрямилася. Здається, три повислих на ній екзообладунки не складали для неї ніякого тягаря.

— Тримайтеся міцніше, — порадила тінепоні, віджимаючи важелі обома копитами. Машина завила, перебиваючи ревіння шторму, і, загрібаючи опорами пісок, рушила з місця.

— Ти знала, принцесо? — умбрум перервала мовчання першою, знову перемкнувшись на їхній приватний канал. — Знала, що я так вчиню?

— Ні, — принцеса хитнула головою, обернувшись до неї. — Знання — стихія моєї сестри. Ставка, ґрунтована на повному знанні, знецінює гру. Я віддаю перевагу інтуїції.

— А якщо б тобі не пощастило?

— Інтуїція і везіння різні речі, Целех, — заперечила Луна. — Але зараз моя інтуїція каже мені, що тебе більше цікавить інше питання.

Очі умбрум тонули у проваллях худої понячої мордочки. Але коли вона підняла погляд на алікорна, Луна побачила, що в них досі жевріє світло.

— Отже, все було марно? Вся ця... — тінепоні скривилася, — пригода?

— Як поглянути, — задумливо заперечила Луна. — Знаєш, мені в певній мірі подобається твій план. Він непоганий.

— Ти стверджувала, що це дуже дурний план, — нагадала умбрум.

— Я і зараз це стверджую. Але не всякий план для того, щоб спрацювати, неодмінно має бути розумним.

Співрозмовниця здивовано втупилася у неї. Але Луна помітила й інше. В очах Целех загорівся інший вогник. Слабкий, знайомий вогник. Так світиться надія.

Принцеса не стала чекати, доки він згасне.

— У нього були непогані шанси спрацювати. Були... і є. Тільки, з твого дозволу, я внесу у нього кілька змін, — вона обдарувала умбрум своєю скромною посмішкою. — На правах фріланс-редактора.

— Це все? — Целех обережно підхопила кухоль. Здається, вона досі переварювала побачене і не квапилася ділитися думками. — Трохи відрізняється від... підручників, але в цілому...

— Не зовсім, — Луна сховала вуглик пам'яті у чохол і защіпнула лядку. — Там є ще один-два фрагменти. Перемога шістки Елементів Гармонії над Луною Кошмарів — приблизно середина історії.

— А що було далі? — здивовано перепитала тінепоні, обернувши свою худу мордочку до принцеси. Луна ніяк не могла звикнути до метаморфоз, але вже почала підмічати деякі закономірності. Зараз умбрум знову нагадувала поні — схудлу настільки, що крізь димну грудну клітку проступали різкі темні розчерки ребер, а впалі щоки надавали її голові неприємну схожість із черепом. Та все ж... Тепер у неї не було монстроподібної зовнішності Рабії.

— Дізнаєшся якось на дозвіллі, — знизала плечима принцеса, штовхнувши копитом довгастий футляр через стіл. — Я знаходжу допитливість могутньою рушійною силою.

Допитливість, знаєте, згубила кішку. Як кажуть.

— Як думаєш, навіщо кішці ще вісім життів? — хмикнула алікорн. — Целех, якщо вже ми спілкуємося на «ти», пропоную не змінювати встояну практику. Принаймні, поки що. Тим більше ми не на світському рауті, а в моєму шатлі.

— Та все ж, чому не зараз?

— Якщо попередня причина тебе не задовольняє, то ось тобі інша: у мене достатньо справ. Ми ж не хочемо проспати ендшпіль? У тебе буде весь час світу, — вона кивнула на чохол з кристалом, який лежав перед умбрум. — Дарю.

— А як же в... ти?

— Сентиментальна прив'язаність до подібних талісманів — це, звісно, мило... Але це звичайний зліпок моєї пам'яті, Целех. Якщо мені знову знадобиться нагадування про минуле, я завжди можу зробити нову копію, — алікорн незворушно мотнула головою в бік кристалу. — Сподіваюся, казати про те, що цю інформацію не варто передавати абикому, зайве?

Жеребець позаду неї відкашлявся.

— Принцесо? Ви хотіли мене бачити?

— О, Проблиску. Заходь. Дебрифінг не займе багато часу.

— Вона буде тут? — уточнив механік, кивнувши у бік тінепоні.

— Якщо тобі ніяково... — криво посміхнулася Луна. — Сідай. Що можеш сказати стосовно операції?

— Якщо мені можна говорити прямо...

— Іншого я і не очікую, — перебила Луна. — Раніше не помічала за тобою цих солдафонських реверансів. Якщо тобі досі ніяково через Целех, то вона теж там була. Не думаю, що ти скажеш щось, чому вона не була свідком.

— Чи не надто ризиковано? — Проблиск, здається, нарешті засунув подалі нерішучість. — Заради однієї умбрум ставити на карту двох членів Нічної варти... не кажучи вже про двох охоронців «Юрги»...

— Добре питання, — алікорн кивнула. — Що стосується підлеглих Леша, на мені лежить лише частина відповідальності за їхню долю, і не найбільша. Що ж стосується вас... це та тема, якої я сама хотіла торкнутися. Ти давав клятву, Проблиску, пам'ятаєш?

Земнопоні повільно кивнув.

— Тепер ти знаєш, чого я можу від вас очікувати. Клятва Нічної варти — це не присяга особисто мені. Але я маю владу звільняти від неї. Оскільки це була перша твоя бойова вилазка, за традицією я повідомляю тобі про це. Не спіши, — застерегла вона, побачивши, що він відкрив було рота заперечити. — Поміркуй. Я не кваплю з відповіддю. У тебе є час до кінця нашого турне.

Механік знову повільно кивнув. І, впевнившись, що вона закінчила, продовжив.

— Дякую, принцесо. Але я не тільки про це. Хіба не було інших способів розв'язати ситуацію?

— Були, звичайно, — визнала Луна. — Я вирішила, що цей найбільш прийнятний. Як я казала Целех, я не граю в кості. Інтуїція і щасливий випадок не одне й те саме. До того ж, мені теж буває цікаво, — вона усміхнулася. — Вічне життя має свої недоліки. Один з них — вічна нудьга.

— Ви могли пошурувати в її голові, — припустив Проблиск, потріпавши копитом кінчик борідки. — Промацати, наскільки великий ризик.

— І позбавила б її свободи вибору, — згідливо кивнула принцеса. — Проводячи аналогії, це можна було б назвати зґвалтуванням мозку. Волів би, щоб я це зробила?

— Н-ні, гадаю, — знітився механік.

— Постривай, — втрутилася Целех. Її димні люмінісцентні плями очей переводили погляд з Проблиска на принцесу і назад. — Ти дійсно могла зазирнути до моєї голови?

— Можливо, — алікорн натягнуто всміхнулася. — А ти дійсно могла підірвати свою машину? Прихопивши нас із собою?

— Можливо, — насупившись, буркнула умбрум в тон Луні.

— Мене навчиш? — швидко продовжила та.

Тінепоні ошелешенно витріщилася на неї.

— Принцесо! Та вам це навіщо?

— Ніколи не знаєш... — протягнула Луна. Похопилася. — Але мы відволіклися. Проблиску, щось іще?

— Стосовно озброєння та екзообладунків. В цілому показники непогані, але є кілька вузьких місць. Ланцюги живлення треба буде додатково екранувати, тут доволі агресивне середовище. Поліпшення навігаційної системи, у програмці Целех зустрічаються цікаві ідеї, — він кивнув умбрум. — Ми занадто звикли покладатися на стабільну роботу мережі та онлайн-прив'язку до місцевості. Окрім того, наші лобові стекла у тутешніх штормах зовсім не годяться. Доведеться переглянути методику гартування...

— Позбав мене подробиць, — поморщилася принцеса. — Для цього є пост-звіт.

— Проблиску? — писок умбрум, здається, димив ще сильніше. — Можна питання щодо зброї?

— Якщо це не стосується даних під грифами, — покосившись на начальницю, попередив земнопоні і запрошувально хитнув копитом. — Валяй.

— Чому «Гейзер»? — умбрум пожувала примарну губу і пояснила. — У батальйоні він часто ішов у роботу як важке озброєння. Це гарний, надійний ствол... Але вже тоді він не вважався новим.

— Іншими словами, «чому така старизна»? — гмикнув Проблиск.

Тінепоні стримано кивнула.

— Розкрию страшну таємницю: в «Айроншод» вирішили, що вижали з пороху все. Починаючи з п'ятої моделі в лінійці КБГ йдуть рейкотрони.

— Е-е-е... е? Але ж рейкотрони...

— Електричні, так, — кивнув Проблиск і глянув на принцесу. — Здається, «Айроншод» не планували використання своїх гармат за межами Еквуса. Треба буде натякнути їм, що з похоронами вогнепалу вони трохи поквапилися.

— Ґауссові гвинтівки цілком собі в ходу, — заперечила Целех. — А взагалі адекватні командири не воюють у шторм.

— Та ну? — Проблиск підняв брову. — А як же операція «Стіна піску»?

Мордочка Целех розпливлася в посмішці.

— Ну, нас не всі згодні були вважати адекватними...

— Я вам не заважаю? — невинно поцікавилася Луна. Доки двоє механіків захоплено балакали, вона встигла налити собі чаю и тепер потягувала терпкий трав'яний настій, поглядаючи на двійку.

Проблиск и Целех обернулися до неї. На їхніх мордочках були написані майже ідентичні вирази нерозуміння.

— Ми пропустимо виставу, — не випускаючи кухоль, вона огорнула свій ріг сяйвом. Зі столу сплив пульт, і на стіні з легким шелестом прокинувся екран телевізора.

— ...ми ще повернемося до цієї теми в нашому випуску. А зараз свіжа новина. З репортажем з Нейпорту наш власний кореспондент Айкетчер. Кетчі?

Камера перемкнулася на крихітну кобилку-земнопоні, що стояла посеред вулиці перед висотною будівлею. Позаду неї шумів опівденним життям мегаполіс, але очі привертала невеличка юрба, що зібралася на сходах перед входом.

— Дякую, Майку. Сьогодні на прес-конференції з несподіваною заявою виступив секретар Генеральної прокуратури Халепа. Він повідомив про розкриті факти масштабної корупції в системі гірничодобувного конгломерату «Юрга Дриллз». Як стало відомо, пізно ввечері така інформація була оприлюднена в офіційному пегакурьєрі системи центральних виправних закладів, під управлінням якої знаходяться друга і четверта шахти комплексу. Тоді відповідальність за успішне розкриття фактів корупції взяла на себе служба внутрішніх розслідувань. Однак щойно пан Халепа спростував ці твердження, фактично визнавши, що його відомство не довіряє результатам роботи СВР. Він також повідомив, що розслідування переходить до юрисдикції нейпорського відділку генеральної прокуратури. За словами прес-секретаря, ключем до розкриття справи на поточний момент є показання заступника начальника блока «Юрга-2», лейтенанта Троуела, надані ним після інциденту, який ледве не коштував йому життя. Халепа запевнив, що про результати допиту прес-служба прокуратури повідомить додатково, щойно свідок вийде з шокового стану.

— Кетчі, скажи, а наскільки «масштабною» на думку прокурорів є ця масштабна корупція?

— Хотіла б я знати, Майку. Пан Халепа ухилився від відповіді на це питання, але за наявними у мене відомостями, все керівництво підрозділу «Юрга-2» усунено від своїх обов'язків, а безпосередній начальник Троуела, капітан Леш, вночі був узятий під варту. З обвинувачень, про які говорять у коридорах прокуратури, частіше за все звучать розкрадання в особливо великих розмірах, грубі порушення прав ув'язнених та трудового кодексу. Окрім того, взяття лейтенанта Троуела під посилену охорону у багатьох, в тому числі й у мене, викликає підозру, що прокуратура не вважає «інцидент» випадковістю. Слова «замах на вбивство» поки не говорять вголос, але судячи з усього, у справі можуть пролунати й нові звинувачення.

— Але ж ви... Він ані словом не обмовився про тебе, принцессо! — вигукнула Целех. Проблиск відкрив було рота, але лише кивнув, так і не вимовивши ані слова.

— Це погано? — солодко посміхнулася Луна.

— Схоже, вчорашній шторм, всупереч запевненням погодної служби, все-таки похитнув деякі серйозні конструкції, — тим часом присвиснув ведучій. — Виглядає все серйозно. А чи є конкретні обвинувачені?

— Не можу сказати, Майку. Прес-секретар застеріг від поспішних висновків і повідомив, що конкретні імена можна буде назвати лише після закінчення попереднього слідства. Але як мені стало відомо, захист капітана Леша вже заявив про проблеми зі здоров'ям свого підопічного і наполягає на негайній госпіталізації. Нагадаю, на шахтах «Юрга Дриллз» працюють як ув'язнені центральних виправних установ, так і наймані робітники. «Юрга» є компанією зі значною державною участю і одним з найбільших одержувачів дотацій.

— Дякую, Кетчі. А тепер до інших новин. Візит принцеси Луни, затриманий через вчорашній піщаний шторм...

— Гадаю, досить, — принцеса приглушила звук і від душі потягнулася. Публічність змушувала її внести корективи у звичний графік, але організм не забув нагадати про себе.

— Все було не так, — похмуро проговорила умбрум.

— Мені здавалося, ти любиш опери... — пригадала Луна. — Чи театри. Хочеш ще історію?

Целех нерозуміюче втупилася у неї.

— Прийму це як «так», — принцеса розсіяно дивилася кудись крізь екран телевізора, поклавши підборіддя на схрещені копита. — У Елементів Гармонії виявилися доволі цікаві побічні ефекти. До сих пір про них мало хто знає, хоча якщо покопатися у трудах Зореворота Бородатого... Не важливо. Так вийшло, що Елементи не тільки «очистили» Луну Кошмарів, повернувши їй колишній вигляд. Вони ще й виповнили її заповітну мрію.

— Яку? — цього разу інтерес проявив вже Проблиск.

— Тепер поні пам'ятали, хто допомагає їм у снах. Принцеса отримала зв'язок зі своїми підданими, хай про це і не говорили вголос. Цей зв'язок не був схожий на той, що поєднував поні з Селестією... її не боготворили, їй не поклонялися відкрито. Вона вважала за краще діяти з тіней, а не у всіх на очах, як їх сестра. І знайшла у цьому певне задоволення.

Підлога під ними дрібно здригнулася, і ззовні, приглушений товщею броні, долинув звук розігріву двигунів.

— Іноді те, чого жадаєш, виявляється зовсім не тим, що тобі потрібно насправді, — задумливо мовила принцеса. — Я не Елементи Гармонії... Але я люблю радувати себе та інших приємними дрібницями. Ти сказала, що не хочеш повертатися у шахту.

Умбрум повільно кивнула.

— А що як я запропоную тобі участь в одному цікавому проекті... можна навіть сказати, експерименті. О, цей проект не належить мені. Але, гадаю, він достатньо цікавий, щоб ти відшукала у ньому щось для себе.

— Ти говориш загадками, принцесо, — поморщилася Целех.

— Є таке, — визнала Луна. — На жаль, у нас не так багато часу. У пілота піде щонайбільше півгодини на діагностику систем. По дорозі я в міру сил розкрию тобі всі подробиці. Але зараз тобі треба вирішити. Чи летиш ти з нами... або лишаєшся тут.

— Я зможу попрощатися?

— Звичайно, — алікорн м'яко посміхнулася і підвелася з-за столу. — Але не спізнюйся. А зараз прошу мене вибачити. Є ще пара справ, які мені треба владнати до відльоту.

— Принцесо? — гукнула її умбрум, і Луна затрималася у дверній проймі. — Останнє питання, якщо можна. Книги кажуть, що ви не просто хотіли визнання. В них говориться, що ви хотіли стати єдиною принцесою.

— Якщо так подивитися, Елементи не обмежилися виконанням одного бажання. Мені вже доводилося керувати Еквестрією замість сестри. Довга історія, але якщо стисло... — Луна слабко посміхнулася. — Це не так весело, як я очікувала.


End file.
